Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern
by pravus666
Summary: What if enraged by being shoved aside by Kakashi for Sasuke and after suffering another beating a Red Lantern ring bonds itself with Naruto as he will soon become the new avatar for the embodiment of rage within the emotional spectrum in over 1,000 years as his powers of rage will crush his enemies. Not Godlike Bloodthisty Naruto, Team 7 Bashing, Mature themes Naruto x Tayuya
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1: Power of Wrath)

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he had heard that Kakashi had downright refused to train him for the Chunin Exams finals over that arrogant and self-righteous bastard Sasuke whom he absolutely hated as he had gotten everything he had ever wanted while Naruto had to scrape and scrounge for merely a fraction of what he had. Then the emo prick has the audacity to brood over the death of his family and practically become a missing nin and screw over all the people who'd practically die for him just to gain a modicum of power to kill Itachi the fucking nerve of him.

" What do you mean train me?": Naruto exclaimed at Kakashi

" I mean Naruto is that I have to train Sasuke in order to fight Garra.": Kakashi said simply as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm not even asking for much just some jutsu here and there is all.": Naruto pleaded as all he's asking for is someone to help him a little bit.

" No Naruto I'm not training you because your chakra control is crap, you ninjutsu repitore is crap not counting the fact that you can use Shadow Clones and your taijutsu is at best laughable so it'd be a waste of my time and effort to train you as you might as well just forfeit in order to save yourself the shame of being disgraced.": Kakashi said to Naruto who's face went from pleading to absolutely stone faced cold.

" Oh I see how is Hatake your fuck me over like the rest of the village I get it perfectly now.": Naruto responded his voice dripping venom

"Naruto do not talk to me in that tone of voice I'm your sen...": Kakashi tried to retort but couldn't as he was blasted by a wave of killer intent from none other than Naruto who's eyes were no longer the kind sapphire blue they'd always been but a menacing shade of deep azure blue as the image of his sensei staring him down appeared over Naruto

"Just shut your fucking hypocritical mouth Hatake-teme as you have no right to call yourself my sensei anymore as a sensei wouldn't have focused on one student as you've done hell even Sakura the weakest of our class got more training than me do you know how infuriating that is!": Naruto said his anger rising to new heights of the memories of being shafted in terms of training

_**" Then the fact that you've taught me nothing then that useless teamwork bullshit you preach about but can't even follow when it comes to your own students whom you forsake for a power-hungry and arrogant emo prick so its not 'MY' fault that I have shitty chakra control, its not 'MY' fault I barely have any useable jutsu , and its not 'My fucking fault I can't fight better than what I am. IT'S all YOURS HATAKE its all your LAZY, PERVETED, HYPOCRITICAL ASS'S FAULT SO YOU PISS OFF CAUSE I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!"**_: Naruto roared as the Kyubbi chakra with in him begun to flare as his eyes turned a bloody red with slits for pupils his eyes as his whisker marks grew more defined and his canines elongated into fangs as well as his nails into claws as a aura of malevolent reddish orange

"Naruto calm down your making a scACCCKKK...": Kakashi tried to say to Naruto but couldn't as he was lying flat on his ass from a punch to the face that gave him a bloody nose that leaked profusely as Naruto's left fist was stained in blood

_**" SHUT UP..."**_: Naruto said as he picked Kakashi up by the face and held him until he was eye level

_**" From now on you are not my sensei as renounce you of that as well as those piece of shits on my team that do nothing but ignore, make fun of or , abuse as from now I 'QUIT' team 7 so find yourself someone else to screw over cause I refuse to be that person anymore. Besides this way you can spend more time bending over and taking in the ass for the Uchiha so good by Kakashi of Asskissing Hatake's!**_": Naruto said before he punched Kakashi again this time with enough force to knock him out unconscious

_As he stormed out furiously from the hospital with pure unadulterated rage on his mind as he walked through the streets as he heard the whispers of demon and Kyubbi from villagers as he walked through the village which infuriated him even more which made the amount he drew from Kyubbi that much larger. As he had known about the Kyubbi for some time now as ever since the bridge incident he had made contact with him as over time they'd had spent time communicating between one another and had decided to come to a partnership of sorts Naruto would borrow chakra from him as long as he allowed him access to his senses which evolved into sort of an pseudo-friendship. However he was interrupted by his thoughts when a glass bottle shattered against his head as he reared his head to see a mob formed and out for blood, moreover his blood specifically as they brandished their weapons_.

**_"What the hell do you want?"_**: Naruto asked angrily

" We want you to die demon for killing our family members!": One of the villagers exclaimed

"You killed our Yondaime!" Shouted another

"You cost me my wife and brother!": Yelled another

_**"Then what does that have to do with me you bastards?":**_ Naruto asked heatedly

"We want you to suffer and die demon so that we can avenge our loved ones.": Replied another to which Naruto laughed at

_**"You want me to suffer for something I haven't done well then my only response to that is...**_": Naruto said as he upper-cuted a villager in the face that sent him sprawling across the ground

_**"Then come and get it."**_: Naruto said as he rushed into the mob to beat them down as best he could as he refused to go down without a fight

_As for a while he held them off taking out a good 10 to 15 of them but was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of them that was well over a hundred as they soon began to beat his still defiant and struggling form into the ground however what drew their attention away from him was when a dark crimson comet of flight descended downwards like a speeding comet. For they soon got away from it when they saw it coming for them however they were mystified as they saw it put itself around Naruto's broken and bloody form as it fitted itself around his left middle finger as he was soon levitated off the ground and surrounded in a sphere of bloody crimson._

" The demon's about to transform hurry attack!": Said a foolish villager as despite their better judgment they attacked the translucent orb that surrounded Naruto

As they kept attacking Naruto opened his swollen eyes to see him encased in a protective dome of crimson energy as he saw a blood red ring wrapped tightly around his finger that soon spoke to him in a deep and menacing voice.

**" Naruto Uzumaki you have immense rage within your heart welcome to the Red Lantern Corps**": The ring said before the dome began to glow and condense until Naruto could no longer be seen inside it as it soon shot off into sky with a loud shockwave of power that seared the surrounding area with so much power many within the village were either incinerated or had their skin melted off their flesh

_Meanwhile Naruto was traveling at the speed of light as he soon broke through the planet's atmosphere which soon became a blue dot in his sights as he sped through the vastness of space to wherever the ring was taking him as the view around him soon became a never-ending blur of black and white until he begun to slow down towards a oncoming planet which made the sphere thicken. To protect him from the potentially harmful atmosphere as he entered this new and strange world the mysterious ring had taken him to as he soon saw the planet before him and it was to say something out of storybook._

_As the place had tall mountains that stood proudly, large marshland like areas that covered the place as strange creatures roamed the area hunting in search of their next meal however what drew his attention was the fact that he was plummeting towards a large lake that seemed to be filled with blood as he soon was within 30 feet of the blood lake before the sphere faded away into the ring. To where he seemingly plummeted to his death as he crashed into the crimson depths below as an intense burning pain wracked his body as his whole body began to glow with a blood red light as he sunk downwards as before long the pain grew to intense before he soon blacked out into the recesses of his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>( Naruto's Mindscape)<strong>

_Naruto was shocked to say the least when he saw himself in the sewers of his mind yet they were different as the walls were no longer cracked and were now a deep scarlet as the same symbol on his ring which were of 2 vertical lines that seemed to be broken halfway down before straightening outwards again with circle in the dead-center were engraved upon the walls in pitch black. As the floor was now made of carved ruby and crimson colored marble while the same symbols were etched upon the floor that he begun to walk down towards until he saw something that shocked him! As that was the cage which held Kyubbi was gone and in its place was of a barren city with red and black colored skyscrapers that went on for miles ( Think of the red lantern city stronghold in the green lantern animated series) that was blanketed in the indigo colored night with a blood colored crescent moon .That he walked towards until he found Kyubbi in the center of the city in-front of a large lantern blood colored lantern the size of the Hokage monument that was modeled to be in the shape of the insignia engraved on the ring as it glowed with a violent electric crimson light. As he found Kyubbi to be no bigger than a horse however what shocked him was that he and Kyubbi weren't alone as in front of them was a glowing red ox nearly twice the size of Kyubbi with black markings on its hid as well that had horns in the shape of the insignia as two curved fangs pointed down from its maw as it looked at Naruto with curious ruby colored eyes_

**"So you're the one chosen to my avatar?"**: The ox spoke to Naruto who looked at it in curiousity

**"You don't seem to look like much but then again your potential has been stunted along with a large amount of talent and knowledge locked away.!"**: The ox spoke again until it stood face to face with Naruto sizing him up as Naruto stared back unflinchingly

_As the two stared each-other down each with their own intentions the Ox seeing if Naruto was worthy of being its avatar and successor to the corps while Naruto was trying as best he could not to shirk away from the gaze of the being in front of him who's killer intent was so high that it made Kyubbi's look like a fresh out of the academy genin. This continued on for what seemed like an eternity until the ox backed away from Naruto and glowed with a bloody light until it transformed into a humanoid form_

_As it took the form of a 8 foot 9 tall man with wrathful voids of ruby and scarlet his face was heavily tanned as well as having many battle scars underneath a large mask of what looked like the insignia of Naruto's ring that was colored crimson and black as he wore a sleeveless shirt made of plate armor that was in a metallic pitch black with the same insignia covering it from the top of his collarbone to his stomach with obsidian and neon red colored armored gauntlets that you'd see on a samurai and covering his legs was a jet black robe with what depicted scenes of war in scarlet and obsidian black as he wore plate armor as well on his legs that covered was bright blood red and deep ruby that it was almost black as he walked barefoot! However what shocked Naruto the most was that he held in his right hand like a scepter was a 11 foot axe with the axe-head that had a handle made of carved onyx with twin crescent shaped axe blades made of a metal that seemed forged from solidified blood that were 4 and a half feet in length and a foot wide as the insignia that was on his ring was the centerpiece that held the two blades together as from his waist held various tools of murder_.

**"Yes I see now that you will do just perfect!"**: The man said in a bloodthirsty tone( Think of Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach for his Voice)

"Who are you and what do you want with me?": Naruto said finally gaining the courage to speak in front of the giant man before him

**" Simple young one I go by many names but I'm most noted as Abdullah the Butcher more commonly known as the embodiment of rage itself and to what I want with you is for you to be my Avatar!"**: The newly named Abdullah spoke to Naruto

"W-why me?": Naruto inquired of the rage entity

**" Simple young Uzumaki for all the rage inside your heart which staggers even me by the way you had never used or acted on it out of ill intent instead always opting for peace which has intrigued me hence is why I had sought you out as my avatar. As every-time I'd chosen an avatar they soon became corrupted by my power and consumed in their own rage leaving me disappointed and having to kill them off again and again until I decided to seal myself away here on the planet Ysmult that was until you came along as the moment I had chosen you I'd known that you were destined to be my avatar."**: Explained Abdullah to Naruto

Ok then but then say I agree to this, I agree in becoming your avatar then what will I gain out of this and how do I know you won't double cross me?": Naruto inquired of giant form of the embodiment of wrath before him.

**" I have no intention of double crossing you Naruto as I have no intent on betraying the one who will be my avatar in this world as I fully intend to work with you as I will 'NOT' have a weak avatar to represent me."**: Abdullah said firmly to Naruto who breathed a sigh of relief at not having an entity who from what he could feel was just as if not more powerful then his tenant.

**"Second of all what you will gain from this is a boost in strength, speed, endurance, stamina, durability in order to endure the training I have set for you not to mention the fact that you will now gain the ability to increase your powers by drawing on the negative emotions of those around you as well as sense them from others. As well as being able to use your own rage as a barrier against even the strongest of illuisons and if your will is great enough then you'll be able to reflect it back upon your attacker"**: Abdullah said to Naruto who smiled broadly at finally having someone to train him

" That sounds great Abdullah-Sama I promise you won't regret this!": Naruto yelled from within his mindscape before Abdullah raised his hand as a sign for Naruto to stand still and listen.

**" Yes Naruto however I will also be training you in the use of your Red Lantern Ring the one that you are currently wearing on your hand."**: Abdullah said to Naruto who looked at the ring in question.

"But how will this ring be of any use to me?": Naruto asked

**" Well Naruto despite its appearance this ring is a conduit for my power as it will allow you to do a great many things to the basic plasma attacks, to flight, to being able to create constructs from your own rage to attack and destroy your enemies however there are side effects to being a Red Lantern."**: Abdullah explained to Naruto

" What would they be Abdullah-sama?": Naruto asked of Abdullah

**" Well for one the moment you become a red lantern your heart will cease to work.":** Abdullah said cryptically which frightened Naruto.

" Wait won't I die from that!": Naruto asked with terror in his voice

**" Not exactly as your heart will stop working in the sense that it'll pump your normal blood as when you become a Red Lantern your blood will turn into a highly corrosive and flammable substance dubbed by those that were in the corps as 'rage plasma'. This substance is what also makes up your constructs, anyways your rage plasma will act as defense for when your wounded it will melt off anything that it comes in contact with that you see as a threat as well as you being able to spew it forth as a type of napalm if you will.**": Abdullah said to Naruto who smirked at all the implications

"Alright that sounds good but what of the other side effects?": Naruto further inquired

**"Yes as with being a Red Lantern you become much more prone to violence and anger than you normally are as part of the training you'll be under going is on how to control your increased bloodlust and rage to more manageable levels for if we don't even the slightest annoyance could send you into a murderous frenzy."** Abdullah said to Naruto who nodded thinking that that wasn't that bad of a side effect

"That doesn't sound that bad of a side effect so what's the other one?": Naruto asked once more

**" The last and final side effect is that you cannot remove the ring as like I said your heart will stop working in a sense because your ring will actually replace it so if you remove it you'll risk dying as a result but then again that'll be near impossible to do seeing as how when you become my avatar it will physically embedded itself into your bones."**: Abdullah said to Naruto

**" So then will you accept my offer for if you do you will never be beaten or be left weak ever again for you will gain power to defend your precious ones from harm or you can refuse my offer and be left to stagnate in that village that only scorns your very existence"**: Abdullah said to Naruto who thought it over contemplating the pros and cons until he made his decision

"I accept Abdullah-sama and I will become your avatar and the newest Red Lantern!": Naruto proclaimed to the rage entity who smiled in acceptance

**"Good you have made the right choice but now lets see what your tenant will contribute to the cause!"**: Abdullah said as they turned towards the nine tailed fox before them

**" Listen Gaki I know that I'm the reason your life is shit but if its to help in making you stronger then sign me up as I'll be helping you in terms of controlling my chakra as well as helping you with elemental manipulation and jutsu creation to help expand your arsenal along with a couple other things!"**: Kyubbi said earnestly as over the years Naruto had earned his respect more so than any other of his jinchuriki so he thought that it was the least he could do to help him out

" Thanks Kyubbi and Abdullah-Sama I promise that the two of you won't regret this.": Naruto said to the both of them.

**"Excellent now then to complete all of this I want you to go to that giant power battery and say your Red Lantern oath and to do so all you have to do is plunge your hand into it and say it!"**: Abdullah said to Naruto who nodded.

**"One last thing before you do Gaki when you do become his avatar the things that those idiots in Konaha had to keep you such a dumbass will be erased."**: Kyubbi said to Naruto who nodded before he nodded and sped towards the power battery before slowing down and plunging his hand into it and saying his oath.

" In Raging Day and in bloody nights no enemy will escape my sights, as all who have dared to kill me shall know my bloody wrath as I will hunt you down in the darkest hour so that you will fear my power for when the sun rises over your bloody corpse in your final hour your heart and soul I will devour!": Naruto intoned as when finished an explosion of bloody scarlet energy erupted from the battery as the city soon power itself on as it now looked like a metropolis of bloody light as now the place looked like it was teeming with life as buildings and shops were now teeming with life.

**"Now that that has been completed it is time to begin your training Naruto.":** Kyubbi said appearing on Naruto's left side

**"Yes Naruto as from here on in things will be a lot different!":** Abdullah said to Naruto who only smiled

"Oh this is gonna be great!": Naruto said smirking

_Soon Naruto had begun his training under Abdullah and Kyubbi for the finals of the Chunin Exams begun as he had plenty of time to train considering the fact that on Ysmult time was much slower as a month on Earth was 10 months on Ysmult so Naruto had a lot to work with as his trainers were absolute slave drivers when it came to his training. However they did have to stop for about a couple of weeks due to the fact that when Naruto became his new avatar it had undid all the seals to stunt his growth and allowed him to see all the memories of his past including how the fact that they had turned him from someone who was practically that of a rookie jonin to a hyperactive ramen loving dumbass! This had infuriated Naruto to the point of which he used his new Lantern powers to destroy a mountainside for the next several hours before finally calming down but swore vengeance on those who did this._

_As his training with Kyubbi consisted of testing for his elements to which he found he had an affinity to 3 of them which were fire, lightning and a strong one for wind which he was trained in to the point of being able to cast a borderline S rank justu as one of his strongest as his current ninjutsu arsenal consisted of 16 c ranks, 13 b ranks, 10 A ranks, and 3 S ranks in his arsenal each of which could cause a lot of destruction in their own right. As well as increasing his evasiveness and speed to the point where he could now evade low to mid kage level sensor ninja and his already enhanced speed to mid kage levels. Then their was his training in controlling Kyubbi's chakra which he had made leaps and bounds with as now he could consciously control up to 4 tails worth of his chakra without losing control and that in itself would make him quite the force to be reckoned with for having nearly half of the Kyubbi's power under his control._

_His training under Abdullah was different as he was trained in increasing his already great pain tolerance through varied means of torture that would make even the mist hardened of shinobi cringe in fear as the worst one was where he had his various parts of his anatomy ripped out of him before having to regenerate them repeatedly. This however increased his tolerance for pain to the point of being able to withstand high B rank to low A rank jutsu's without so much as a couple of scratches bruises. His Lantern training involved him harnessing his rage to do a myriad of things from self powered flight to being able to create weaponized constructs, to using his rage plasma to be able to melt solid steel and be as accurate to fire it from 150 meters away! Then their was him having to develop his fighting style which to say was tough but in the end came out with a fighting style that was constant attack in furiously attacking the opponent from every side possible and then disappearing before repeating the process again._

_As right now if he could he could take on even an elite jonin or even an ANBU on their best day so to say so Naruto had been definetly improved into a ruthless killing machine of epic proportions for someone of his circumstances._

**" Naruto you've improved by leaps in bounds in these past months to which I am proud to say your worthy of being my Avatar**.": Abdullah said proudly of the way Naruto progressed

"Thank you Abdullah-Sama.": Naruto said stoically

**"Yes Naruto you've progressed very fast in the ways of the Shinobi."**: Kyubbi said as well

"No problem Kyubbi.":Naruto replied

**"Now then my avatar it is time that I transported you to your exams."**: Abdullah said to Naruto who smirked as his ring enveloped him a cloak of blood red light as he soon was a comet of bloody scarlet as he headed towards earth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chunin exams finals Stadium 12:00 noon)<strong>

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to the field immediately.": The proctor said

" The loser was probably knew it was his fate to lose to me.": Neji said arrogantly

However he and the crowd were brought out of their thoughts when they saw a comet of blood red light the size of a 3 story house that plummeted at speeds like that of the Yondaime's Hirashin as Neji narrowly dodged it as dispersed in a retina searing burst of light as a large cloud of smoke appeared in the aftermath.

"What was that Neji I didn't quite hear you since I don't speak little bitch!": Naruto said mockingly as the cloud of dust and smoke soon abated to reveal Naruto or more importantly a majorly upgraded version of himself.

_As he now stood at 5'10 and was now built like a linebacker with muscles rippling out of his frame as he had jaw length goldenrod colored hair with streaks so red you thought they were dyed in blood from a freshly ripped corpse as his eyes were now a combination of dark navy and amethyst that only had purely unrestrained bloodlust and a need fight inside those menacing orbs. While his attire was now completely different from that kill me now orange monstrosity of a jumpsuit that he use to wear in his days of a hyperactive, knuckleheaded dumbass that he once was before his training he'd undergone. As he now wore a metallic black bodysuit with dark crimson tribal like markings going starting halfway through his biceps and to the middle of his forearms on his muscular arms while on his legs they went 3/4th of the way down his thighs to the ends of his kneecaps. As he wore gauntlets colored a deep crimson that looked similar to a medieval knight's with the hands being segmented and their being 4 inch claws were his fingernails would be along the Red Lantern insignia on the palms while on his legs he wore greaves that had markings in the shape of circuit markings as the feet part of them looked like that of a combination of Kyubbi's and his( A/N think of Gilgamesh from DMC 4 for the design but with my color scheme). As well as chest-plate that spanned from his collarbone to the middle of his stomach had a very metallic almost robotic design to it as it was colored a blood red and obsidian black with their being shoulder pads similar to what the previous leader Attrocitus wore as the Red Lantern stood engraved upon his chest proudly on his chest in jet black. While his headband was now tied around his waist like a belt with Spartan Crimson cloth replacing the regular blue of his old one as the only way anyone could tell it was Naruto was by the whisker marks on his cheeks_

"Damn Naruto went from Chump to Alpha in real fucking fast!": Kiba thought as his fellow dead last now looked like a merciless and unflinching killer

" Is that the same hyperactive weirdo as before good Kami he went from dumbass do hunk in a flash I hope I'm able to take him back with me to Suna after the invasion as I'm sure he wouldn't mind being my prisoner of war."Temari thought in lust over Naruto's new look and was daydreaming about all of those muscles and the things they could do together

"No way that's Naruto-baka this has to be some kind of genjutsu yeah that right its all a genjutsu!": Sakura said to herself as she continously kept trying to do the release on the so-called illusion of Naruto's new appearance but to no avail

"Yes Uzumaki has finally accepted the monster inside him mother screams for his blood now!": Garra thought to himself as his 'mother' kept telling him to kill Naruto as fast as he could to which he would do all in good time.

"So then Neji are you for an ass-kicking because I'll be more than happy to deliver it?": Naruto said in a deep baritone voice

"Ha! Don't make me laugh like a dead-last like you could defeat a natural born prodigy like me as it was fate that you lose to me this day.": Neji said confidently as he got into his Jyukken fighting stance

"I'm gonna enjoy this more than I should!": Naruto thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles

"Proctor please start the match?": Naruto said to the proctor

"Alright now then Hajime!": The proctor announced as Neji readied himself while Naruto made his Red Lantern mask appear which was that of a metallic jet black skull with sharp canine teeth that had four arrow shaped marking in neon red that formed an X while the eyehole were a red-orange with two backwards curving horns a shade of blood red ( A/N Ichigo's 1st hollow mask but with devil horns)

"You should've forfeit when you had the chaCKKK.": Neji began before Naruto rushed at him with a closed fisted backhand that sent him skidding a couple feet

"I'm not here for your bullshit I'm here to fight now shut up and get with it as I have an my foot has an date with an Uchiha's ass!": Naruto said to Neji who coughed a bit

You will regret not giving up when you had your chance.": Neji said to Naruto as he activated his Byakugan and rushed towards Naruto intent on closing off his chakra

_Neji however did try but failed as Naruto dodged each one of his finger strikes and retaliated with knee to his sternum which knocked the proverbial wind from Neji's sails as he hunched over in pain however Naruto wasn't done as he followed with a punch to his jaw that cracked a few teeth before choke-slamming him into the ground and then throwing him away like a ragdoll as he skidded across the field. Yet Neji thinking it was a fluke tried again but this time was met with a clothesline to the chest before being elbowed so hard in the back that he felt a rib being cracked before being roundhouse kicked in his solar plexus with enough force to make him cough up a couple flecks of blood._

"So is that all you've got or is there more?": Naruto asked

"I'll show you 8 trigrams Vacuum Palm": Neji said as he thrust out his left hand a wave of pressurized chakra at Naruto who merely stood there unaffected by the attack

" Awe that's adorable now let me show you how its done Lightning Release: Zap Cannon.": Naruto said as a beach-ball sized orb of electricity at the young Hyugga who tried to dodge but was barely able to due to the speed it was launched at as he was still shocked as harsh 1st degree burns pockmarked his skin as he twitched violently before the attack exploded with the force of a explosive tag

"Damn gotta work on my aim let's try something else, Fire Release: Pyro Archer Jutsu": Naruto yelled as he shot out a twenty five foot arrow of red hot flames into the air that soon split into a plethora of blazing foot long inch arrows of fire that rained upon Neji

"Damn it theirs too many to dodge looks like I'll have to pull out one of my ace in the holes.": Neji thought to himself as he was saving this for an worthy opponent but desperate time called for desperate measures

" 8 trigrams Rotation!": Neji called out as he spun on heel as a dome of blue chakra spiraled around him protectively as it shielded him from the arrows that drilled burning 6 inch holes on the ground

"Impossible he actually learned it!": Hiashi said to himself in shock at the fact that Neji had learned a main branch technique as he stopped spinning

"Looks like your attack was a pitiful failure like someone befitting your status as a clan-less loser.": Neji rebuked at Naruto who snarled at the insult

"Well fuck you arrogant dick!": Naruto growled before punching outwards with his hand and a large fist the size of a small car rocket outwards punching Neji into a wall in the process as three ribs were broken along with a couple of bruises as well as well as some of his clothes were smoking in the process.

"Take that you fucker!": Naruto retorted as Neji fell out of the wall and onto his knees gasping for air after the blow

However it was not to last as Naruto soon was speeding towards him like a bullet and picked him up by the neck and punched him several times in the stomach each one with a sickening' THWACK' before being rapid punched in the chest that left numerous marble sized bruises before being dropped kicked a couple feet away from him. Yet as Neji tried to get up he was assaulted by a shoulder tackle Naruto that cracked his sternum and two of his ribs as he was sent flying yet again however he was grabbed by the leg as Naruto conjured a baseball bat construct and hit Neji straight in collarbone making him tumble into the ground

"How about I give you a lift with Wind Release: Gale Palm Jutsu!": Naruto said as he thrust his palms outward and a compressed burst of air shot out at Neji who was then thrown a full meter across the field before tumbling into the wall

"So have you had enough of being beaten by a dead-last or are you gonna keep bitching about your damn fate as if you were really for being fate's bottom bitch then you wouldn't have tried killed Hinata-san as instead you would've protected her like those in the Side Branch are suppose to?": Naruto said to Neji

"Shut up you clan-less loser you know nothing of what I suffered!": Neji retorted digging himself out of the wall

"Oh sure I don't like how I don't know that it was your dad instead of Hinata's that got sent and killed in Kumo, or how I don't know that you blame Hinata and the Main Branch as a whole for your suffering and father's death or shall go on that your nothing but a sniveling little boy that misses his Daddy and uses the excuse of being fate's whore to put down others ?": Naruto rebuked as Neji saw red at that moment

"Shut up I'll kill you!": Neji roared as he charged so much chakra into his fingers that it became visible as he ran towards Naruto who merely stood there with his arms folded

" This should prove interesting?": Naruto thought to himself as Neji began his attack

" Your within my divination 8 trigrams 64 palms Ni Sho, Yon Sho, Hachi Sho, Juroku Sho, Sanjuni Sho, Rokujuyon Sho, 8 trigrams 64 palms!": Neji said as he delivered each strike precisely and smiked as Naruto stood still as a statue

"Proctor called the match as my combatant is now unable to fight.": Neji said confidently as he walked away however what he heard next shocked him

"Huh well I actually tickled you know Neji you should really go into acupuncture as you had just got rid of this crick I've had in my neck for the past week so I really do thank you Neji-san.": Naruto said as he put away his mask as he new that from here on he had this in the bag as he started doing stretches

"H-how are you still moving you should be stiff as a board right now?": Neji said in utter shock along with that of most of the shinobi there that someone much less Naruto had shrugged off one of the most powerful techniques of the Hyugga clan

"Simple Neji I'm just better than you.": Naruto said as he had then decided that he was through playing around before he then dashed towards Neji and drop kicked him in the chest which severely cracked Neji's sternum as he was struck with the force of a sledgehammer

_Yet Naruto didn't stop their as he slugged Neji in the face with a close fisted backhand which shattered several of his teeth as spat out a small orange size glob of blood with shards of teeth in them before he was then kneed in the jaw with such force that he'd felt his jaw break in three places simultaneously. However it was only the beginning as Naruto had begun a rapid series of punches towards Neji with such speeds that his arms were a blur of red and black as blood flew forth from Neji's mouth like a hose as his stomach as large apple size bruises appeared all over his abdominals until with hammer-fist was sent flying into the ground where he was deeply embedded in._

" Looks like some needs a shock to their system and I know how to give you one, Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Barrage!": Naruto said as he shot out a assortment of lightning bolts that shocked Neji with so much voltage that he violently twitched and convulsed until finally Naruto fired an especially large bolt of lightning that he went spiraling through the air as he had 2nd degree burns covering his body like an ugly cancer as his hair was singed and sparking as his skeleton was briefly visible for a second.

"Wow looks like some needs to teach you the meaning of 'sit down and shut up' and allow yours truly to do so.: Naruto said he made chains shoot from his ring and lash themselves around Neji in a vice who struggled against his caustic bonds as Naruto flung him across the stadium as he flung across the stadium as he felt his bones creaked and groaned from being repeatedly flung into the walls and ground

_Yet as Naruto released Neji who had multiple bruises ranging from being marble sized to that of apples as acidic burns covered his skin and melted through his clothes and into his muscle tissue Naruto then summoned a mace construct to which he used to smash into Neji's ribcage shattering 4 of them as he plummeted into the ground as a large crater formed in the aftermath as Neji had used his chakra to shield himself from the brunt of it. Yet it didn't shield him when Naruto landed a knee drop towards his solar plexus which had further embedded him in the crater as he felt one of his organs rupture, however it didn't end their as Naruto then grabbed Neji by the face and slammed him by the back of his skull into the ground until the 21st time his face was now torn apart to hell. As he now had two swollen black eyes that leaked out tears of blood, nose bent at a 45 degree angle that had blood coming out like a leaky faucet, as most of his teeth were cracked and shattered as blood leaked from the bloody holes as the bones in his face were fractured with a broken left orbital evidenced by the purplish black circular bruise around his eye,_

"Now then how about I blow you away with Wind Release: Air Repulsion field!": Naruto said as the crater widened 30 feet as a burst of air exploded from Naruto as Neji was sent flying from the high speed winds yet Naruto didn't let him get away so easily as he prepared yet another jutsu

" How about I heat things up with a Fire Release: Molotov Bomb Jutsu!": Naruto exclaimed as he launched a fireball from his hand at Neji who narrowly deflected it with a Rotation yet it was merely a distraction for Naruto was summoning up next

_As Naruto was currently creating a construct from one of the weapons that he was told about by Abdullah-Sama which in fact was that of a 6 barreled Minigun which fired a plethora of energized bullets at the spinning Hyugga that soon pierced through it with only little resistance before it blasted Neji into the wall. As it soon kicked up a cloud of dust that grew in intensity from the continuous barrage of projectiles as Naruto kept firing until he grew board and dispersed the construct in a flash of scarlet to reveal Neji standing there in tattered shorts as multiple puncture wounds and small holes pockmarked his body revealing him to be a wreck of melted skin and muscle as blood poured forth from his messed up body._

"Looks like someone looks cold don't worry I'll heat things up, Fire Release: Flare Stream Jutsu.": Naruto said spewing a narrow jet of flame at Neji who screamed in pain as his body was being burned to a crisp.

Now let me cool things off, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.": Naruto said once more as he breathed out a mighty gust of wind that made him scream out more pain as the flames intensified before being blown away to reveal Neji with 3rd degree burns covering his burnt up skin and charred muscles as Naruto then grabbed him by the throat.

" Now then Neji since you like to play the victim let me tell you the story of someone who was a bigger victim?": Naruto told Neji who was breathing out in ragged breaths

" As you see 14 years ago when the Kyubbi attacked the village the Yondaime had fought to protect it yet for someone as powerful as him he couldn't defeat it so using his knowledge of seals he sealed it within the only child that was born that day and seeing as how he wouldn't seal it within any other child as he refused to put the burden upon any other family": Naruto said to the crowd

" No way then that means.": Shikamaru said stunned before Naruto confirmed what he said

" Then that makes me the not only the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi but also the son of your precious Yondaime the one this village had beaten and scorned since the day I was born isn't that right Hokage-Sama!.": Naruto announced as he pointed a single finger at the aged Hokage who sighed before answering

"Yes Naruto is right he is the son of the Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage!": The third Hokage announced as the crowd was now in shocked silence at the fact the fact that the so called demon brat was the son of the man they revered.

"That's right you fuckers take it all in knowing you've abused the son of your hero.": Naruto thought sinisterly as he fed off their guilt and self loathing

" Now then to get rid of you as I can see it in your eyes that even if I do let you live that you'll never forgive Hinata-San only continue to hurt her in the end even if she's trying to mend the rift between the two families your ego and rage over your father's death won't let it happen as you'd rather see them burn then allow them to be a whole family again. As you only believe that they'll be hate between them but guess what your dead wrong Neji as I know that she will be able to mend the rift between them and if you for even all your all seeing eyes are to blind to see that then I'll clip your wings like the caged bird you are!": Naruto spoke as he then used his rage enhanced strength to plunge his hand into Neji's chest as dug around until he found his prize and ripped it from his chest in a spray of blood and gore.

_As that 'prize' was Neji beating heart which was beating like a 'motherfucker' in Naruto's hands before he did something that made even the ANBU guarding the Hokage cringe in disgust he ate it, that's right Naruto devoured Neji's heart like it was a piece of cake as he eat it like it was his last meal until all that was left was the still dripping blood of the now dead Hyugga who fell to the ground. As Naruto roared a bestial roar as blood flew from his gore stained mouth as he roared like the Kyubbi towards the heaven's before ceasing_

"Winner by death Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!": The proctor announced as Naruto then walked into the competitor's box with a grin on his face.

"I'm just that awesome!": Naruto thought to himself as he continued walking with a shit-eating on his face

* * *

><p><strong><span>And cut scene<span>**

**Well hope you guys liked my 1st crossover and special thanks to Captain Ash for the challenge which gave me this idea**

**And Yes Naruto is now a Red Lantern as well as the Avatar for the Rage Entity which will make him a great force to be reckoned with as he has yet to tap into his full potential as well as unlock the full extent of his abilities as an Avatar of Rage**

**Did you guys like the whole scene of Naruto meeting the Rage entity as well as the whole oath of becoming the 1st Red Lantern in over a milinieum in my fanfic as I will later explain as to how the lantern corps were all wiped out in a few chapters**

**Did you also like the Naruto vs Neji fight as I wanted to do it to were it showed his lantern abilities as well as his newly improved Ninja abilities and as for why I killed Neji I did this as to show that now that Naruto is a Red Lantern he's going to be a lot more violent and murderous towards others around him. But not to where he's a mindless killing machine I'd say more to of a more subdued Carnage type of Red Lantern bloodlust into his personality as he won't hesitate to kill people anymore.**

**As he will actually need murder every once in a while or suffer adverse effects from not doing so as with being the Avatar of Rage this will be expected**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter as stay tuned for the next one which will be a continuation of the finals as well as the beginning of the invaison and don't forget to check out my other 2 fanfictions as well.**

**And finally please get your friends and fellow readers to like and review this as the more reviews I get the more I can improve upon to make future chapters that much more exciting to read.**

**So this is Pravus 666 signing off until next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of an Invasion

( Chapter 2: Beginning of an Invasion)

Everyone including the rookies stood in shock of what they had just seen as they'd just witnessed the hyperactive, orange wearing, ramen loving, dead last prankster Naruto just kill off the Hyugga Prodigy Neji Hyugga like it was nothing and then ate his heart like it was a piece of cake which disturbed a great majority of the crowd while some of the higher level ninja were just slightly unnerved by this.

Yet what shocked them even more was the fact that he was the son of the ninja everyone within the village revered as if he were a living god the same child they had abused constantly for the majority of his childhood which made a good deal of them look at themselves in disgust while others were now in fear of the power he had used to utterly decimate Neji with. As many shinobi were wondering how did he grow his skills to such an astounding level in such a short amount of time and how was he able to use those weird constructs to beat-down the Hyugga prodigy with as that was the question of many as he dragged the body of Neji to the stands with him as he had a vicious grin upon his face

And as he sat down with his fellow rookies they all stared at him with varied looks on their face in a deathly silence that lasted for minutes on end before our favorite lavender eyed, blue haired Hyugga decided to break the silence

" N-naruto-k-kun w-why, why did kill Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked of the armored Red lantern beside her

He laughed a chilling laugh that frightened many of the rookies and genin with him in the stands before answering them in a deep baritone voice that was much harsher and blood-lusted than his original.

" Simple Hinata I did it for 3 reasons." Naruto said to them

" One was the fact that the arrogant bastard had it coming since he tried to kill his own family out of a misguided sense of vengeance something that in my book that will not be tolerated." Naruto said in a harsh tone

" Second of all he would've killed off the only chance that that archaic relic of a clan your in has to change as I've seen the abuses that go on in there and I could see it in his very soul that he wouldn't have cared if you died or not as he would rather see the Hyugga clan burn to nothing than to see you as its clan head and have it mended as a whole family." Naruto told her

This had shocked Hinata as she knew that after her Uncle Hizashi's death that Neji had grown more spiteful and enraged towards the Main Branch mainly towards her but didn't know that he hated her to such extent this made her cover her mouth I horrified shock.

" Lastly its because I need something to eat and your dead cousin just happens to be roasted good enough so." Naruto trailed off

As Naruto then did something that both horrified and disgusted the genin competitors he hacked of Neji's left arm at the elbow and began to munch on it like it was a rack of ribs which made sickening crunching and splattering noises as he munched on the appendage which made most of them vomit up their breakfast at the site.

" Man Hinata your cousin tastes delicious although he could use a bit more salt but other than that great!" Naruto said to her before she passed out from the sight of Naruto devouring her cousin piece by piece.

" Naruto-baka stop that right now that's disgusting!" Sakura screeched at Naruto who merely turned his head at her

" Bitch was I talking to you?" Naruto said as he was finishing off Neji's wrist and palm

" What did you say to me you baka?!" Sakura yelled at him as he continued eating Neji's arm as he was finishing off Neji's fingers

" You heard me you flat chested tramp." Naruto said stoically

That comment did it for Sakura as she reared her fist back and tried to land a sloppy punch on Naruto's person but that was failed when Naruto did the unexpected he caught her fist as his right hand was wrapped around her wrist in a vice that refused to let go as he was continuously tightening his grip

" I've had it with you Haruno as today you no longer treat me as your punching bag." Naruto said to her as he tightened his grip making her bones creak and groan as she kneeled in pain.

" As from today on I no longer hold any feelings of love or friendship towards you so as of today you mean nothing to me so piss off Haruno-amara( Whore)" Naruto said to her in a low voice

As he used his new strength to throw her into a wall below as she stuck to it like a pancake as you could hear the sound of multiple bones breaking and cracking before she peeled out painfully as a broken and unconscious wreck.

_" Annoying Fool."_ Naruto thought to himself

As in the 9 month training he had come to an epiphany as he was focusing his vast rage in order to effectively use his Red Lantern powers that he never really loved Sakura at all as he soon found out that it was a combination of a misguided sense of affection and acknowledgement and a loyalty seal placed on him to fall in love with the nearest person who so conveniently was Sakura. As he soon remembered all the times she abused him for simply asking her out on dates that were actually attempts to get her to just simply hang out with him or grab a bite to eat. Or how after he would always be there to cheer her up after that Uchiha prick would constantly tear her down she would immediately run back to him like a lovesick puppy and scorning Naruto in the aftermath. Then their was the fact that he always had to cover for her in the D-ranks they did in always having to pick her slack or how he always had to save her worthless ass on the missions outside of the village.

All of this enraged him to the point were he spent the next several hours destroying a large mountain with his lantern powers before spending 2 hours taking out three large boulders with his newly enhanced strength. As he swore from then on that Sakura Haruno would be on his permanent shit list as he would make damn sure that if she wanted to treat him like shit again her useless punk ass was going to end up in the hospital as a result it.

The rookies then gawked at Naruto at the feat he'd just done as no one would ever think is that Naruto would ever bad mouth Sakura much less catch a punch from her and retaliate.

" Naruto I can't believe you did that!" Kiba said in shock

" What that I showed that piece of shit her place." Naruto said as he ripped out Neji's eyes from there sockets and swallowed them whole

" Yeah! But I guess you finally got over her didn't you." Kiba said as he never really did like Sakura as all she ever did was stalk and fawn over Sasuke

" Damn right I did as it took a major wake-up call believe me." Naruto said as he made a knife construct and used to slice open Neji's stomach and begun to eat his liver like it was a piece of cake.

" Amen to that she was very troublesome" Shikamaru said in agreement as he could never stand Sakura and her grating voice

As the Rookie 9 kept chatting amongst themselves a conversation of Naruto's abilities were going on between the two kage's were going on in their private booths

" Young Naruto's abilities here were most impressive I thought you said he was the dead last of his generation?" The faux Kazekage asked

"I did so to but apparently Naruto-kun here has been hiding some impressive skills from us." The Sandaime said as he surprised by Naruto's abilities as well as he thought that the councils had gotten to him but somehow he managed to overcome it

" Quite so and might I ask were there any records of him having a bloodline as I've never heard of any bloodlines in Konaha or in all of the world that could do anything such as that?" The fake Kazekage asked once again

" Nothing comes to mind at all Kazekage-dono as what we may be seeing here is a new bloodline emerging something of which I'm surprised he even had!" The Sandaime said as he had kept a constant eye on Naruto and never before had he displayed the strange ability to make those constructs

Yet The Fake Kazekage A.K.A Orochimaru was mentally salivating at having not just another bloodline to his collection but a possibly newly created one as he was thinking of all the possibilities of having Naruto as his possible future body not to mention the added bonus of having a bijuu oh the possibilities.

"Now then the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Garra of the Sand begin so will Sasuke Uchiha and Garra please come down." The proctor said

As the crowd waited for minutes on end until the Uchiha seemed like he would not show up this however irritated the crap out of Naruto that Sasuke be late to his own fucking match along with Garra who's patience wore thin as his sand whipped around him furiously yet something odd was happening the sand around him glowed a odd golden color before fading away.

" Well looks like I'll have to disqualify him." The aged Hokage sighed to himself

" Pardon me but shouldn't we postpone the match as a lot of people had come here to see the fight between the Last Uchiha and Garra." Suggested Orochimaru

"No Kazekage-Dono I will not do that as these exams are to show who has the nessacary qualities to become a chunin and coming on time for a mission is one of those traits as what if a client was killed due to him not showing up on time would be bad for business so he will be disqualified and not receive his promotion." The Sandame spoke as he wouldn't postpone the exams on the wishes of some spoiled brat as he gave the sign to proctor to continue

" The winner is Garra of the Sand as Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified the Finals shall proceed as planned." The proctor announced which caused a mass amount of boos and hisses to follow

This continued on until the whole stadium was blasted by a massive amount of killer intent and this was all coming from one Naruto Uzumaki as the image of the most infamous Red Lantern appeared behind him as he spoke in a pissed off voice.

" Everyone shut your fucking voices or I swear to Kami that you will come out of here minus the limbs and organs you came in here with!" Naruto shouted as he used his Lantern Powers to enhance his voice which made everyone zip the lip and listen closely to the proctor who was about to continue before being so rudely interrupted.

"Thank you Naruto-san now then as I was saying before the Chunin Exams will still continue as planned." The proctor said once more thanking Naruto who gave him a thumbs as he returned devouring the liver

"Now then the match between Kankuro of Suna and Shino Aburame shall begin." The proctor announced

" Proctor I forfeit." Kankuro said to proctor.

"Why's that exactly Kankuro-san?" The proctor inquired of the Suna Genin

" I've been feeling sick the whole day therefore I feel as though I'm not in the best condition to fight." Kankuro explained

" Well then that's a sound explanation then well Shino Aburame is declared winner by forfeit." The proctor announced as Kankuro walk back towards the Stadium

" Phew that was close I really need to save my strength for the invasion." Kankuro thought to himself

" Now then the next match shall commence...Will Temari of Suna and Shikamaru Nara come down now." The Proctor announced

" Proctor I for..." Shikamaru was about to say yet he was stopped when he saw a crimson glow behind him

" I would highly suggest against you forfeiting Shikamaru-san as I want to see a fight right now and if you don't well then I hope you won't mind pissing blood for the next month?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice as he had a large spiked mace in his hands as a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

" So what's it gonna be?" Naruto threatened him

" On second thought I will fight her." Shikamaru said as Naruto dispersed it

" Smart choice Nara-san, smart choice indeed." Naruto said to him as Shikamaru grumbled something about blonde jerks

" Are both competitors ready?" The proctor asked as they both nodded in compliance

"Then you may begin!" The proctor announced to both of them as the battle began

(I won't write out the battle since you guys already know how it happens in canon and if you don't then watch the episodes of it.)

The battle was quite a lengthy one yet just as Shikamaru had her on the ropes with his shadow possession jutsu but gave up at the last minute due to his dwindling chakra levels which made Temari the winner of the fight.

"Winner Temari of Suna" The Proctor announced as many of the shinobi present there had applauded Shikamaru for his amazing tactics and knowing when to surrender in a fight as knowing to pick your battles was one of the qualities of being a chunin.

" Well great job out their Shikamaru even if you didn't win you still held your own out their and that's what counts." Naruto complimented in-between bites of eating Neji's brain

" Well thanks Naruto although it was troublesome that I lost it would've been even more so if I won." Shikamaru said as he was slightly depressed that he lost but happy that he did as that meant a less chance of being Chunin and being saddled with more work

" Hey Cheer up Shikamaru there is always next year and by then we'll both make Chunin together." Choji said finally speaking

"We sure will Choji, we sure will." Shikamaru replied

" Anyways guys let see what else is gonna happen." Naruto said to them as he ripped out Neji's large intestine and began eating it like a he would dango

" Will Temari of Suna and Garra of Suna please come down." The proctor asked

" Proctor I would like to forfeit as I know my brother and he will have no qualms in killing so I forfeit as I would like to live another day." Temari said in fear of facing her brother

As lately she along with Kankuro had grown even more scared of Garra as he had become more and more bloodthirsty than usual as he had killed several Suna and 10 oto shinobi just for an offhanded remark they made which earned them a Sand coffin. Yet that wasn't the worst part as sometimes he would talk to himself about his mother which to everyone else was the Ichibi but what scared them was when he would say 'who's hurting you mother' and that he would kill because the 'man in gold' told him to which scared them to death as something inside Garra that could make the Ichibi afraid was something not be trifled with!

On top of the fact that sometimes when Garra would kill someone he wouldn't kill then like he normally would oh no as he would use the sand he controlled to torture them in various ways from ripping out their organs to slowly breaking their bones to a myriad of other horrors that they couldn't even describe as every time they did it would make them wretch in horror. Then their was the fact that he'd sometimes glow a golden yellow as he would then use that yellow light that appeared around him to drive the person insane with them often at times screaming in sheer horror and at its worst make them go so insane from fear that they would claw out their eyes or go into a catatonic state.

As when ever he used that horrible yellow light his voice would change to become more raspy and insane voice that was several octaves deeper than his own as his eyes would become a harsh amber yellow which would morph his pupils and in-between a their normal shape and that of a strange symbol she couldn't identify. Not to mention the fact that when ever he used that horrid yellow light that his sand would become twice as strong as was able to withstand the force of a small room filled with explosive tags and then the fact that it could paralyze you through just pure unadulterated fear!

As when Garra used it and directed it at someone it was nothing like killer intent that ninja would usually focus at their enemies oh no it was something far more sinister as it felt as though he were reaching into the very depths of your minds and taking your fears and making them manifest into the harsh reality of life. Which scared the holy hell out of Temari which is why she stayed as far from Garra as possible as she loved her brother as much as she could but she couldn't get anywhere near him in fear of angering this 'man in gold' that Garra kept talking about hence is why she'd forfeit as if she did fight him it was either die a slow death or be driven to insanity.

" Alright so Garra of Suna wins by forfeit." The proctor said to audience as Naruto felt his ring pulse

" Now then will Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze please come down." The proctor announced

" Proctor I would like to forfeit also as my hive advises me not to as they say to fight Naruto-san would be to risk utter genocide which is something I will not risk" Shino said as he felt the hive inside him practically scream not to face Naruto as they could feel a power inside him that if they'd try to absorb would destroy them

" That's to bad Aburame-san I would've really like to fight you as I'm sure you would've been a great opponent but beggars cant be choosers." Naruto said as he ripped out Neji's lungs and begun eating one of them.

" I appreciate the complement Naruto-san however I would rather not risk the lives of my hive." Shino replied stoically

"No problem man" Naruto said slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be fighting

" Alright then final match will Garra of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze please come down." The proctor said

The two came down to the battlegrounds with Naruto flying his way down surrounded in a flame-like aura of what looked like red napalm while Garra shunshined in what looked like a haze of gold before appearing down there in vortex of sand which made Naruto's ring pulse and glow again before he heard Abdullah speak to him inside his mind.

**" Naruto I want you to be very careful of this boy"** Abdullah said from within the ring

" Why is it Abdullah-sama he doesn't look like that much of a threat?" Naruto replied as he knew that with his powers and newly trained ninja skills he could take Garra

**" It is because he like the Kyubbi contains one of my brethren."** Abdullah warned him as he feel the power of fear radiating off the boy and knew of only one entity who could do that

" And which one would that be Abdullah-Sama?" Naruto inquired of the rage entity

**" That would be my older brother and the entity of fear Parallax as I recognize that stench of fear anywhere!"** Abdullah said to Naruto as besides himself and Adara, Parallax was one of the strongest of the embodiments in the spectrum

" But the question is how did he get in Garra and why doesn't he have a ring like I do?" Naruto asked once more

**"I don't know Naruto but stay on guard for if I know Parallax like I do he will be pull any trick he can to win."** Abdullah said to Naruto

"Understood." Naruto replied

" Are both fighters ready?" The proctor asked as both nodded in agreement

However just as the fight was about to begin an swirl of leaves appeared in the dead center before the two figures within it once it cleared were revealed to be Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha wearing an garb of all pitch black.

" Are we late?" Kakashi asked

" Yes you are Hatake-teme as your emo boyfriend over there has been disqualified from the match for being late as usual and it just so happens that I get to fight his opponent." Naruto answered in a smart-Alek tone

"N-naruto I-is that y-you?!" Kakashi stuttered out as he looked at his former students new appearance

"In the flesh you limp-dicked favoritist!" Naruto spat out with venom in his voice

" Whatever dobe you must be lying seeing as how your sorry ass must've lost to that loser of a Hyugga." Sasuke said arrogantly

"Oh but that's where your wrong Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said with a broad smirk

As he used his Lantern powers to make a large hand to which he used to throw down the burnt and half eaten corpse of Neji Hyugga which made Sasuke silently retch and Kakashi cringe at the sight of the barely recognizable corpse laying in front of him.

" Arrghh that's disgusting dobe, but where's the rest of him?" Sasuke asked in disgust

"Oh that's simple as when I killed him I got hungry so I ate him." Naruto said with a shrug as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

" Nevertheless dobe your gonna give up your place in the finals so I can fight." Sasuke demanded

" And why the fuck would I do that you impotent prick?" Naruto inquired in an annoyed tone of voice

"Because I'm an Uchiha elite and as such you will do as I command!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan for added effect

" Oh that's rich Sasuke as you actually think I'm going to do as your punk-ass says!" Naruto said laughing at Sasuke's feeble attempt to command him

" Listen here dobe you will do as I say right now for I am your better, your superior and you will surrender to my demands!" Sasuke shouted as he made his Sharingan spin hypnotically in an attempt to try an hypnotize Naruto

This however earned him a punch right the mouth that busted his lip nearly open followed by a knee to the chest that cracked his sternum before being elbowed in the stomach hard enough to vomit up the contents of his breakfast before Naruto punched him right in the left eye hard enough to make it swell slightly as he was sent flying he however did not get a chance to even move before Naruto's hand was around his neck.

" Now then you going to let the adults have their playtime or..." Naruto said as he then grabbed Sasuke's face and began to crush it in his meaty hand

" Otherwise Itachi's going to earn the title of the last living Uchiha." Naruto said before he threw Sasuke to the ground face first in the dirt before he did the unthinkable yet again

He begun peeing on Sasuke as his golden streams doused the young Uchiha before he was soon covering his face in order to make sure he didn't get any urine on his face before it ceased and Naruto spat on him.

" Clean yourself up you whore!" Naruto spat out with venom

" And as for you Hatake." Naruto said before he conjured up a golf club construct.

" Now Naruto I can explain." Kakashi said as he tried to back up before his legs were swept out from under him by sweep kick from Naruto

" Oh I'm sure you can but now this is just the first of many your gonna get from me." Naruto said to his Ex-Sensei

As he swung the golf club back as far he could before bringing it down on Kakshi with all the strength he could muster which made a loud resounding 'thwack' as Kakashi's voice went up 10 octaves as the construct had hit him square in the balls with enough force that he was now curled in the fetal position clutching his damaged family jewels.

"Now then take your pathetic ass and that of your butt-buddy back to the stands while I have my fight with Garra-san here." Naruto said to Kakashi who was hunched over as he collected Sasuke and headed towards the stands

"Now then Garra let us begin shall we." Naruto said as his Red Lantern mask formed over his face

" Yes let us Uzumaki-san as I will have your blood." Garra replied manically as his sand whipped around him furiously

The battle started with Garra sending sand at Naruto who spat out a stream of rage plasma that clashed against the tendrils of sand that soon reduced the sand into a steaming pile of melted sand which had distracted Garra long enough for Naruto land a hard enough hit to make his sand armor crack like shattered glass. Naruto then continued to land a combination of rapid punches on Garra's person which his ' automatic defense' could barely counter against as the punches that did cracked away at his armor before Naruto managed to back-flip away and blast him with a wind jutsu that sent him skidding a couple inches.

" Come on Garra-san bring it on" Naruto taunted as he bobbed and weaved expertly out of Garra's streams of sand that tried to impale Naruto

" Stay still so I can crush you!" Garra shouted as he sent out a large wave of sand.

"Nope I prefer to keep things moving and go out blazing like this, Fire Release: Pyro Archer Jutsu" Naruto said as he prepared the jutsu as the wave of sand drew nearer

Before he shot out of his mouth the same gigantic arrow of flame of his mouth that he used against Neji as it then separated into a plethora of flaming projectiles that impacted against it causing it to turn in to a wall of glass that Naruto then sped down as he begun to close in on Garra

" Sand Drizzle!" Garra exclaimed as multiple fist-sized bullets of sand shot out of Garra's sand shield and towards Naruto

"Nice try but I've got a defense of my own, Wind Release: Whirlwind Shield." Naruto shouted as he pushed his hands forward and a shield twice the size of a garbage can appeared as he deflected each one of them

As Naruto ran and deflected each one of them he finally reached enough distance to chuck the disk of spinning winds at Garra who raised his sand in defense but it worked to no avail as it cut through both it and Garra's sand armor leaving a very thin cut on his face which stunned Garra temporarily stunned Garra enough for him to make a large fist shaped construct with brass knuckles on it the size of a small house. Before Naruto reared his hand back and punched outwards to which the fist construct did the same as it struck Garra with enough force to embed him two feet into one of the walls as his sand armor fell off in chunks as he breathed heavily as he felt his bones rattle inside his very skull before Naruto closed the distance and uppercutted him several feet away from him.

" Come on Garra is that all you got because if your down on your luck then let me give you a lift with Wind Release: Cyclone Burst." Naruto shouted as he inhaled deeply making his chest swell to nearly double in size before blowing out a burst of winds at Garra that was sent rocketing away

As he was barely able to land back on his feet as he had a couple of marble sized bruises on his body and his clothes were torn in several places along with his collarbone and sternum being cracked but what disturbed Naruto was when he saw an aura of amber yellow seep out of Garra as his sand begun to have yellow tattoo like markings appear on them.

Naruto soon prepared himself as Garra was now calling on upon the power of Parallax as the sand and yellow light combined to form a drill that barreled down on Naruto like a bullet as Naruto prepared yet another jutsu.

" Like hell I'm letting you hit me with that, Lightning Release: Shockwave!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot out a large burst of lightning that clashed with the drill like construct of sand and light in an explosion

"Damn it why can't I copy any of the dobe's jutsu that power should belong to me!" Sasuke seethed as he had his sharingan activated in trying to copy any of Naruto's jutsu but to no avail as they didn't use any hand-signs and the fact that he couldn't even if he wanted to

As for the reasons of the chakra costs of the jutsu's he was now using were too high for what Sasuke could use as Sasuke would have to triple his reserves in order to use them and the fact that Naruto anticipated the fact that he would try and do that so he put a seal on himself to render him immune to the Sharingan's copying abilities

" Well Sasuke I'm sure that after the exams we can convince Naruto to train you." Kakashi said to Sasuke as in his mind he still thought that he was still the same idiotic Naruto

_" Just you wait dobe I'm gonna take all that power away from you then I'll be back on top where I belong!"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he saw all of the jutsu and attacks he was using and swore that he would have it even if he had to rip it from his corpse

Meanwhile Naruto had conjured a chainsaw construct to help him saw through the sand covered constructs that came after him some would be hammers and fists that would try to crush him or drills and kunai's to try and impale him but it worked to no avail as Naruto would either saw through them or incinerate and electrocute them.

" Fuck this let's see how your sand stands up to this Fire Release: Apollo's Raiment!" Naruto said as he jumped into the air dodging the sand covered constructs all the while as he concentrated a massive amount of flames that condensed into his hand

As the sphere of flames formed into twice the size of a bowling ball the condensed down to half its size before in enlarging to triple its size this continued 8 times over till he held in his hand a condensed sphere of plasma like flames that weighed heavily upon him as he had to made a armored gauntlet construct in order to help him hold it as it was now the size of a over ripened watermelon.

"Now choke on it bitch!" Naruto said as he threw the dense sphere of flames that descended down on Garra like a comet

Garra tried in vain to use his Parralax enhanced sand to try and hold it back but it was no good as the sphere just came down faster and faster plowing through the sand with little resistance before Garra was forced to make a dome of sand as hard as possible to shield him from the fiery attack that was headed towards him. The 'Apollo's Raiment' soon impacted on Garras golden sand dome with the force of 15 explosion tags as everyone had to duck for cover as the intense waves of heat and light shook the stadium even causing the ground to smoke as a golden explosion rung through the arena before the light had cleared and their stood Garra.

As Garra's clothes were currently burnt with his shirt now burned to the point of only his t-shirt remaining and being able to cover his midriff as intensive 2nd degree burns covered his body as his hair was singed and smoking as his pants where now reduced to knee length shorts as his gourd was now turned black as pitch from the intense heat as shards of glass were covering the stadium.

" That outta hold him for a little bit." Naruto said slightly exhausted from using the Apollo's raiment which was a mid A ranked jutsu that concentrated flames into a sphere of fire nearly as hot as the sun's surface

" Yes you...your t_**he o**_ne t_**hat will** _prove my e_**xiste**_nce" Garra yelled manically as the glowing yellow sand around him started to concentrate and spiral around him till he was within a dome of sand and amber yellow light

**" Naruto this is bad really bad!**" Both Kyubbi and Abdullah both

" Why's that exactly?" He asked them

**" Because he's going to try and use Shukaku's full power!"** Kyubbi warned

**" As well as my brother Parallax will use this opportunity to possess the boy, however I have the strangest feeling that my brother's power will still be incomplete!"** Abdullah spoke

" What do you mean by that exactly Abdullah-sama?!" Naruto inquired as he sensed the buildup in energy

**" I mean that every time we take on an Avatar they gain a ring yet if you look at this boy he doesn't have one."** Abdullah replied to Naruto as he did manage to look closely and see that Garra didn't have a lantern ring

" So does that mean that Garra hasn't completed his trial yet?" Naruto asked

**" Yes it does so if we get the chance I want you to touch your ring to his forehead."** Abdullah told him

"Why's that?" Naruto replied

**" Just trust me and I'll take it from their."** Abdullah told him

"Alright you got it!" Naruto said back

**" Hey guys I don't want to interrupt your little chat but shouldn't we be more concerned with Garra trying to transform."** Kyubbi warned as Naruto looked and saw the spear getting more and more dense and powerful

"Crap this isn't good well time to test something out." Naruto thought as he made a shadow clone as he then made a Spartan spear

"On 3...1..2...3!" Naruto told the clone before counting down as he threw the spear

" Wind Style: Jetstream Blast!" The clone shouted putting as much power as it could as it shot out gale force winds that combined with the spear

They soon formed a spiraling cone of blood red light and wind that headed towards the dome of sand and light before piercing it and exiting out the back of it in a spray of blood that painted the walls a bright scarlet as blood dripped down the walls and onto the ground.

" W-what is this warm thing on my hand?" Garra asked before the realization of what it was hit him

_**" AAAHHHH IT'S BLOOD MY BLOOD!"**_ Garra screamed within the dome as the ground shook

"Oh shit this can't be good." Naruto thought to himself

As A demonic looking hand made of sand that glowed with yellow tribal tattoo's shot out at Naruto like a bullet Naruto was luckily able to get out of harm's way as his clone had manage to throw him to the adjacent side of the stadium the same couldn't be said for his clone as it was crushed a foot and a half into the wall before dispersing. Yet Garra was standing their as a glow of golden yellow surrounded him as sand whipped furiously around him as he stared at Naruto with nothing but madness as his eyes begun to flash the symbol of the Sinestro Corps before turning back again.

Yet just before Garra could make his move explosions rung throughout the stadium as Suna and Oto shinobi appeared from the stands as feathers rained down from the sky knocking out all those who couldn't release the genjutsu on themselves as shinobi fought shinobi as the Invasion of Konaha had begun.

As today the battle between not just 2 jinchuriki would be fought today but a battle between Rage and Fear itself would be fought today the only question is who will win?

* * *

><p><span><strong>And end scene their<strong>

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter**

**What did you think of the whole Naruto being a cannibal this was did because I wanted to add an extra side effect to Naruto being the rage entity's avatar as if he doesn't satisfy his increased bloodlust he will begin to kill and devour people in order for it to satisfied as Neji just so happened to be that person.**

**Did you guys also like how Naruto dealt with Sasuke and Kakashi when they showed up as this was because Naruto no longer respects or likes them as he did in canon as on Ysmult he realized that all they ever did was stunt his growth and just put down his morale so all he now feels for his former team is hate and disdain.**

**Did you guys also like the whole thing of me making Garra the avatar for Parallax the fear entity I did this a I thought that since Garra in the anime was able to inspire great fear and terror into his enemies that he would be great as Parralax's avatar.**

**And as to why I had it be mentioned that he's incomplete it's because of the fact that he has yet to conquer his own fears as I've seen that every time Parallax took on a host with Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner that he was in control while with Sinestro it was Sinestro that stayed in control. So I came to the conclusion that Sinestro was able to maintain control of himself due to the fact that he had not only conquered his fears but mastered them as well so therefore until Naruto helps him in controlling his fears he will continue to be as insane if not more so than he was in cannon**

**Well that ends this chapter hope you liked and remember to like and review this fan-fiction as well as my other two called 'The blood phantom and 'Naruto of the 7 aura's as more reviews means that you'll be able to get better chapters to read so keep 'em coming**

**Well this is Pravus666 signing off until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3:Fear vs Rage 2 demons fight

( Chapter 3: Rage vs Fear, 2 demons fight)

It was the middle of the day as explosions rung throughout the village as Ninja fought Ninja in a battle that would determine the fate of the Village hidden in the Leafs as the Ninja of Konaha were currently fighting with all they had against Ninja from Oto and Suna as jutsu clashed against jutsu, weapons clanging against one another.

Yet one person was currently enjoying himself more than what everyone else present was and that person's name was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as he was currently having the time of his life as he cut a bloody swath through any enemy ninja that came his way as to him this was practically like a child's daydream to him as he absolutely massacred all that stood in his way.

" Come on who's next?" Naruto shouted as he chomped into a Suna nin's neck before in a spray of gore ripping out his throat and swallowing it all

" I want you all to entertain me so come on fight me with everything you've got you maggots!" Naruto yelled as he used his ring to make a buzz-saw that decapitated a trio of enemy nin's as their heads flew off their body's

"Come on let's get the little brat!" An oto nin shouted in confidence as he along with 3 others charged at the young red lantern.

"Ooohh more people play target practice with don't mind if I do!" Naruto said sadistically as he made a chain construct in his hands

He then swung it like a lasso and threw it towards the lead oto nin which wrapped around his neck like a noose as it melted in to his skin as he tried in vain to pry it off but to no avail as it begun to constrict tighter until Naruto used the chains to bring him flying towards Naruto who dispersed them and then made a drill construct to violently reduce his abdomen into a bloody mess.

" Now then who else wants some?" Naruto asked making the come hither motion which worked as the remaining trio then charged at Naruto this time with their curse seals active

"Looks like this'll be child's play." Naruto thought as he stood there motionless

As soon as they got with in striking distance Naruto made a scythe construct that impaled one them in the gut before lifting it up vertically to slice the ninja in half vertically as his bloodied twin halves fell to the ground. Yet it didn't end their as Naruto then used a low level lightning jutsu to temporarily stun one of them Naruto seized this opportunity to grab him by the face and slam him into the ground repeatedly until his face was a bloodied mess before Naruto then snapped his neck like a twig before setting his sights on the last one.

" Now as for you I only have these words." Naruto said to the remaining one

" Like hell I'm going out like this Wind Release: Air Bullet!" The oto nin exclaimed as he shot out a jet of pressurized air.

" And they're Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Naruto replied with a smirk as he blew out a horse sized fireball

The two jutsu clashed briefly for supremacy over the other as the Oto nin thought he would have the advantage due to the curse seal having amped up the power of his jutsu but sadly it was not enough as Naruto's had the elemental advantage and even more power behind it as it soon barreled towards him now nearly twice the size of what it was. As the Oto nin didn't even have time to evade as he was soon consumed by the large sphere of flames that set him ablaze as Naruto watched as he flailed madly in a vain attempt to put out the flames but it was all for naught as he soon fell down dead as doornail as charred corpse.

" Well that was easy." Naruto thought to himself

" Don't get cocky yet I sense a small squadron coming right behind you." Abdullah warned as Naruto turned around to see a squad of at least 12 ninja half Suna and half Oto

" Don't worry I've got this." Naruto said flashing through hand-signs

" Lightning Release: Thunderous Torrent!" Naruto exclaimed shooting out large and multiple forks of lightning at them which made their skeletons become outlined in sharp relief due to the intense voltage.

"That was too easy." Naruto said to himself as he stared down at the burnt and twitching bodies

"Hey Kure-chan?" Anko asked her best friend as she roundhouse kicked a Suna nin in the temples knocking him down on the ground

" What is it Anko as I'm a little bit busy right now." Kurenai replied as she had just finished casting a genjutsu rendering one of them unconscious

" You know that gaki Naruto." Anko said back to her

" Yeah what of him." Kurenai yelled back to her best friend

"I think I'm in love." Anko said with fake hearts in her eyes as anything gory and or bloody turned her on greatly and right now the sight of that gaki Naruto killing so many making her go crazy.

" Why is it that I always pick the crazy ones for friends." Kurenai asked as every time she made friends with someone they always had to have some kind of weird quirk like with Guy and his flames of youth.

However the combatants were all torn away as they heard the pained screams of someone and they turned their heads to see Naruto shoving someone's head into another person's ass this continued on until their screams were muffled as they were stuck in their elbow deep. The shinobi who could still move was crawling away painfully from the sadistic smile on the red lantern's face however he didn't get far as Naruto landed a knee drop to his spine crushing the skull of his entrapped compatriot before his neck was then stomped into a bloody mess.

_" I'll never be able to un-see that for as long as I live._" Were the collective thoughts of everyone there who grimaced at the disgusting death they had witnessed and swore that if they lived through this day they'd never speak of that again

Naruto then continued to keep slaughtering enemy ninja left and right until he felt a spike of demonic chakra akin to Kyubbi's except mixed with doses of insanity coupled with terrifying amounts of fear that made Naruto know only one thing.

**" Oh shit Garra's using Shukaku's chakra, Naruto we better hightail it there right now!"** Kyubbi told Naruto worriedly

_" Agreed and is that...oh shit Sasuke's fighting him to Damn Sasuke why do you have to prove that your superior to everyone I swear if he doesn't kill you I will for being such an impotent jackass!"_ Naruto thought to himself as the napalm like aura his Red Lantern powers surrounded him as he took flight

As he swore that he could never see what he saw in Sasuke that made him want to be a friend to him as maybe at one time it was that they were alike in the sense that they shared the same pain but over the years he'd only became a arrogant douchebag that thought the Uchiha's were superior to everyone. As that is what pissed him off about him the fact that he thought just because he was born an Uchiha that it automatically makes him superior to everyone and everything and that it gives him the right to be treated like a freaking god when he lives up to none of the hype to thought as one this made Naruto so angry that he could feel his bloodlust rising and responding in turn.

_" Must...not...kick...ass...of..douchebag!"_ Naruto thought to himself over Sasuke's sheer arrogance as he flew towards him

* * *

><p>Meanwhile things were going horrible for Sasuke as he did manage to chase down Garra and get him to fight him as he thought in his egomaniacal mind that Naruto still being the same dead-last and dobe that he's always been that could thrash around Garra so easily then he an Uchiha elite could take him down with hardly any effort.<p>

However he didn't account for Garra having 2 things that Sasuke didn't one being the Jinchuriki of a bijuu 2 being the vessel of the entity of fear itself as Garra soon changed in to a horrifying transformation of his own. As his gourd burst forth and covered the right side of his upper body turning it into something akin to a demonic looking tanuki but with the carapace of an insect that had glowing amber yellow tattoos as he then attacked Sasuke like a mad dog swiping at him furiously and shooting bursts of sand that he was narrowly able to dodge as he tried to stay alive!

As he had resorted to using the tainted power of the Curse Mark given to him but it barely did anything to help as all of his attacks proved next to useless as they'd only serve to piss off the crazed jinchuriki in their so called battle as the only thing that would work against him was the chidori but he was only able to use it twice before he was on his knees in exhaustion.

_**" Come on Uchiha die already so I can fight Uzumaki at least he'd give me a real fight!"**_ Garra said in a demonically warped voice

" Shut up I'll show you that I'm ten times the strength of that loser!" Sasuke said as he would not be compared to that loser

" Take this Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he had used the strength of the curse mark to augment his chidori turning it an ugly shade of purple as he charged at Garra with all that he had with managed to graze the side of Garra's sand encased skin which only made him laugh more insanely.

_**" Yes that's more like it Uchiha now come on fight me...show me more!"**_ Garra yelled as he sent tendrils of sand that smacked Sasuke into a nearby tree

Yet just as Garra was about to send out a claw of sand and amber yellow light at Sasuke an oversized combat knife impaled Garra sending him flying away as Naruto stood their with his ring glowing as he sent out several javelin constructs to which were sent flying at the crazed Jinchuriki

" That outta hold him down for a little while." Naruto thought to himself while Sasuke looked at Naruto with nothing but pure greed in his eyes

" If I can get that ring from the dobe then I'll finally have the power to kill Itachi!" Sasuke thought to himself as he lunged for Naruto's ring but was caught red-handed as Naruto had his hand wrapped around Sasuke's wrist

" Just what the fuck are you doing?!" Naruto inquired angrily

" Taking that ring of yours that'll belong to me in just a moment!" Sasuke said arrogantly as he lashed out with his other hand but that was stopped too as Naruto caught it in his other hand

" I don't have time for you to act like a spoiled little shit right now its bedtime." Naruto growled out to Sasuke

As Naruto head-butted Sasuke hard enough to split the skin on his head making it bleed profusely as it stained his eyes before Naruto kneed him in the jaw with enough force to crack a few teeth before landing a double fisted strike to his sternum cracking it the process before he kicked him in the nose sending him sailing into a tree branch as he lie there dazed and slumped over.

" Now then goodnight dumbass!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke in the eye hard enough for a purplish-black bruise to form as he felt his right orbital fractured as it bled tears of crimson red as he lie unconscious

" Now then to deal with you." Naruto said pointing at Garra who had gotten back up

_**" Yes you! You're the one who will give the fight I've been looking for!"**_ Garra cackled madly as he glowed as the sand warped around him

Until it covered the entirety of his upper body as it now resembled Shukaku but with the chest and shoulders forming a more insectoid like carapace and the tribal tattoos spreading further on the chest made of sand as the Sinestro Corps symbol lie their halfway formed as his tail swung from side to side in anticipation of a good fight.

" Well then my only answer is..." Naruto said before he made a couple of shadow clones.

" Come and get it!" The Naruto's said as their red lantern masks formed over their skulls

They soon charged at the bestial form of Garra which worked out with some success due to the fact that he would send out whip like tendrils of sand to impale them as out of the 13 clones only 4 plus the original managed to evade them as they soon began to unleash an onslaught of punches and kicks which did manage to make some headway in damaging the sand. However it was all for naught when Garra shot out a sandstorm that burst forth from his mouth that destroyed the remaining clones yet Naruto was unscathed as at the last minute he made a grappling hook construct to pull him to safety.

" Come on is that all you got you sand covered bastard?" Naruto taunted as he made a barrage of windmill shuriken and shot them out at Garra

_**" Not in the slightest Suna Shuriken!"**_ Garra exclaimed firing out his own shuriken which clashed against Naruto's turning them into molten glass

Yet this was all a cover as Naruto managed to leap to Garra's form and shoot out a stream of rage plasma that collided head on with Garra who tried using his arms to protect him from it but alas didn't work as they were reduced to halfway melted stumps at the elbow this gave Naruto enough time to grab him by the tail and spin him around like a top before flinging him around.

"Now's my chance." Naruto thought to himself as he made hand-signs for a jutsu

" Wind Release: Cyclone Burst!" Naruto shouted as he inhaled as much as he could before blowing out a jet of pressurized winds

_**" Wind Release: Great Desert Breakthrough!"**_ Garra's demonic voice rang out as he shot out a blast of sand infused winds

The two jutsu's fought against one another in a clash of power as they battled against one another as they begun to kick up a wind-storm great enough to shred the trees surrounding them into sawdust until they soon collapsed in on themselves in a great flurry of wind that was so intense that Garra had to use his tail to anchor himself as best he could while Naruto had to embed his fists into the trunk of a tree.

For as soon as the gale of winds abated Naruto then made harpoon like chains and fired them at Garra who using his newly enhanced speed was able to dodge them completely yet this wasn't what Naruto was aiming for as he then used them to launch at Garra full speed as he focused chakra into his hand and punched Garra right in the chest hard enough for it to briefly disperse and leave a orange sized welt. Naruto didn't stop their as he kept up the assault by focusing more chakra into his hands and made four armored constructs into the shape of arms and rapid punching Garra in the chest as his sand could barely keep up in protecting him as he soon had multiple marble sized welts upon his stomach and lower chest.

" Suck it bitch!" Naruto yelled as he made a large sledgehammer construct the size of a large bedroom that appeared behind him and swung it towards Garra who was sent sailing from the impact

As several trees were destroyed in the process as his body was sent flying like a ragdoll as his body was wracked with multiple scrapes that were slowly healing, a couple of cracked ribs, a possible broken femur, and fractured collarbone that were also slowly healing yet he didn't have time to recover and regain his bearings as he soon saw a small army of Naruto heading towards him .

_**" Oh no you don't!"**_ Garra shouted as he sent spear like streams of sand covered light at them that managed to impale a good few but didn't work as he merely made more to replace them as soon a legion of Naruto's were headed towards him

" Here we come you son of a bitch!" The Naruto's yelled as they descended down on Garra at full force

The legion of Naruto's fell upon Garra as they hit him with everything they got as they unleashed a plethora of punches and kicks as hard they could and while Garra's sand even enhanced by Parallax's power couldn't keep up much less defend him from the amount of attacks that came his away as they hit with such speed and strength that sickening 'crunches' of bone and flesh were heard. As the Naruto's kept delivering one punch after the other hitting Garra with all the strength they could as the blows were so strong in fact they began ascending in to the sky in blurs of red and black as Garra was thrashed about by the sledgehammer force blows.

" Now then take this our Naruto 10k barrage!" The Naruto's said as they all focused as much chakra in their fists and punched Garra 10,000 times

As Garra coughed and vomited copious amounts of blood as his sand was now stained red from the bruises and blood along with it now looking like someone had put it halfway through a blender as it begun falling apart in fist sized chunks as when they dispersed all accept for 5 they each encased their legs in armored boot constructs. As they delivered a simultaneous axe kick to Garra's back, stomach and sides with such force that a shockwave of crimson red appeared that echoed throughout the forest as Garra descended downwards like a meteor as the clones dispersed except for 2 who stayed with Naruto

"Now guys let's get the bastard before he can do any thing else!" Naruto ordered his clones

" You got it boss!" The Naruto clones shouted in compliance as they powered up and flashed through hand-signs.

" Fire Release: Inferno Blast Wave!" Naruto shouted

" Wind Release: Wrath of a Hurricane!" The Naruto clone on his right shouted

" Lightning Release: Electron Massacre!" The Naruto Clone on his left shouted

The original Naruto shot out a widespread jet of flames double the size of an Akamichi using their human boulder jutsu, the clone of his left shot out blast of lightning the size of a that was a fourth the size of his apartment building before it condensed itself down to the size of a small car, while the clone on the right shot out a narrowed cyclone like beam of winds that shattered the bark of the trees as it sailed. The trio of attacks soon combined to form a concentrated blast of spiraling flames several feet in diameter that were so hot they turned blue while bolts of electricity arced around it as it sailed towards Garra's prone form.

" No I **wil**l n**o**t be def**eate**d!" Garra thought to himself as he used as much sand as he could to form a shield around himself

The beam of power collided with Garra's sand barrier piercing through it like a knife through butter as the moment it hit a small nuke like explosion shook the battlefield as its searing light lit up the sky as it obliterated everything around it as Garra's screams of agony echoed throughout the place as pain like never before wracked his body as the explosion soon imploded on itself in a pillar of white hot flame.

As soon all that was left was a crater half a mile wide and 3/4ths of a mile deep as lightning arced around it as the trees and any wildlife caught in the blast were near instantly incinerated from the sheer amount of heat as evidenced by the burnt carcasses and trees that stood there like sculptures of pure onyx as smoke emanated off their bodies. Yet in the center of it all was Garra as the sand was barely able to protect him as his clothes were burnt nearly beyond repair as 3rd degree burns covered his body like a malignant cancer while his charred muscle tissue and part of his bone stood out in sharp relief.

" How can this be was it not enough?!" Garra questioned himself

**" Listen to me boy if you don't want to lose and go back to being that scared little kid you once were then use all of the power you have lest your afraid to do so**." Parallax said speaking in Garra's

" _**No**_ I r_**efus**_e to lo_**s**_e to hi**_m_** I will not be w**_ea_**k, I will **CRUSH HIM!"** Garra roared

As he did so a sandstorm erupted out of Garra that was colored in streams of amber yellow light as it thrashed around destroying anything in reach as it soon begun to take shape.

_**" Oh fuck he's actually going to release Shukaku!"**_ Kyubbi said in shock as the mass of sand and light begun to take shape

_**" This isn't good Naruto he's not only releasing his hold on Shukaku but I sense the release of my brother's power as well!"**_ Abdullah said to Naruto in worry of what was to come as the mass of sand finally stopped moving as it now had fully formed

As it was now in the shape of Shukaku but with some of Parallax's features embedded inside it as it did have Shukaku's shape of him being a raccoon dog but its tattoo like markings were the color of gold as it arms were more skeletal and streamlined as an insectoid shaped carapace similar to that of a cricket or cicada formed on its back, chest, shoulders, upper arms and tail. As its body now had a golden sheen to it as though it was dipped in gold as its legs were no longer stubs but more similar to that of a cross between itself and a grasshopper as it stood supporting its large yet almost skeletal frame. While its face had slightly more than half of Parallax's feature's with its jaw and forehead being that of its original form while the rest of it were that of Shukaku's as the Sinestro Corps insignia stood branded on its chest in goldenrod yellow.

" I'll show you Uzumaki that I'm stronger than anything you have to throw against me!" Garra shouted as he made a hand-sign

" Playing Possum Jutsu!" Garra shouted before slumping over as the great beast's left eye turned a dark gold color with four stars around the pupil like that of a compass rose while its right eye turned into that of the Sinestro Corps insignia

_**" We are free time for us to kill some bitches!"**_ Shukaku-Parallax roared its voice having a dual effect the 1st and most prominent one being that of Shukaku's voice that sounded something like a person who's had two much to drink while the 2nd voice was one that would put fear and terror to even the most hardened of Shinobi

**" Naruto you know that technique I told you never to use?"** Abdullah said as Naruto was dodging streams of sand and blasts of amber yellow light

" Yeah what of it?" Naruto replied

**" Well I want you to use it."** Abdullah told him

" Are you serious Abdullah-Sama you said that technique was only to be used as a last resort!" Naruto said back as what Abdullah was talking about was one of the powers that he explicitly forbid him to use

**_" Well now in case you haven't noticed something of this magnitude is a last resort!"_** Abdullah yelled at Naruto

**" Listen Kit I agree with him as with Parallax boosting my brother's power then the only way your most likely gonna be able to beat him is to use 'it'."** Kyubbi said to Naruto

" But Kyubbi can't I just use your chakra?" Naruto asked

**" I'm sorry gaki but with Parallax's ability to use a person's fear against them you could risk losing control of my chakra and go berserk otherwise I'd let you so in this instance looks like you'll have to do it.**" Kyubbi said as Abdullah had informed him of the powers each of his brethren had over their respective emotion so he knew that Naruto would be painting a giant target on his head if he used his chakra.

" Alright I'll do it." Naruto said to them

**" Great now do it as we praticed."** Abdullah said

" Yes Abdullah-sama, hey guys I need you to make a couple of clones to distract it can you do that?" Naruto asked of his clones who sounded off with a resounding Hai as they made the clones and went off to buy their creator some time

" Now then let's do this." Naruto said as a sphere of translucent red energy formed around him

" Release restrictions on control to zero percent, increase destruction by 100 percent, increase power output by 100 hundred percent, release self-control to 10 percent." Naruto said in a monotone as he then touched the red lantern symbol

As he pressed down on it the red lantern insignia on his chest began to glow a harsh shade of red as it jutted out 6 inches out of his chest( A/N think of how Ben from Ben 10 would select his aliens) as he then proceeded to twist it around his chest like he would the knob on a door as the same insignia appeared in front of him spinning like the hands of a clock as he did this thrice before slamming the symbol on his chest back down. As he did so he glowed a harsh crimson as his red lantern aura blazed around him like an inferno as he struggled to contain the power that was rising within him as the amount of power surging through his body threatened to tear him apart like a volcano waiting to erupt.

**" Naruto do it while you still have control!"** Abdullah said as he and Kyubbi were doing as best they could to contain the amount of power Naruto was channeling from them

" Right here goes." Naruto said as he plunged his ringed hand into his chest as a spray of blood erupted from it as he gripped his heart as his power intensified as he now glowed like a blood red sun

" In raging day and in bloody nights no enemy shall escape my sights, all who have dared to kill me shall know my bloody wrath." Naruto said with great strain as the power building inside threatened to rip him apart

**"Keep going Naruto!"** Kyubbi urged as Naruto nodded with great strain as sweat beaded down his face

**_"As I will hunt you down in the darkest hour so that you will fear my power for when the sun rises your heart and soul I will devour!"_** Naruto said as finished it he then gripped his heart so hard that he though it would burst as the red lantern symbol appeared on it

Naruto then screamed bloody murder as the sphere of blood red energy and hate exploded forth from his body as it soon engulfed the area in its blinding radiance as Naruto's screams soon became more bestial as he begun to transform as his bones snapped and reformed as they begun to change shape his muscles and organs tearing and regenerating to fit his new form. This continued on for the next minute and a half until with one last pained roar his form exploded into a bloody crimson light that filled the area as the sky soon turned a dark ruby in color as the shinobi soon stopped fighting to look at the creature before them

" What the hell is that thing?" Asuma said in wonder and in shock of the massive beast that towered over them

" Dear Kami look at the size of that thing!" Kakashi said as he stood their awestruck at what was standing their

" My lord who and what is that?" Was the thoughts of every shinobi there

As when the smoke cleared stood the humongous form of Naruto who looked not so human anymore and to why someone would ask it would be because he couldn't even be identified as the same species anymore.

As he now stood as tall if not as taller as Shukaku-Parallax as he was now in the form of a minotaur with a hide of blonde streaked in blood red with curved horns of polished onyx as corded muscles rippled throughout his form as his arms and legs were as wide as the Hokage tower as cloven hooves of obsidian adorned his feet. As he wore plate armor like that of an medieval knight painted in jet black and outlined in Spartan crimson, while he had plated bracers linked together with chainmail of pitch black shaded a dark maroon as 3 triangular curved blades were set on the sides as greaves of the same color scheme were upon his legs that covered his lower thigh to the middle of his calves. As in his hands stood Abdullah's executioner axe in all its glory as it shined itself with a bloodthirsty light as Naruto bellowed out a primal roar.

_**" Now that I've even the playing field let's get this started!"**_ Naruto said in a combination of his and Abdullah's voice with his being more prominent as his right eye was of its dark navy and amethyst and his left being the red lantern symbol.

_**" Then bring it on Drilling Air Bullet!"**_ Shukaku-Parallax shouted as it blasted out of its mouth a jet of air

Naruto countered this by bringing down his axe as he cleaved the deadly projectile of wind in twain causing the trees to bend and crack under the immense amount of air pressure this had caused our young Uchiha to awaken from his stupor.

_" What the hell is going on?"_ Sasuke thought as on minute he was fighting Garra and the next he was knocked out and was now staring at two colossal monsters about to fight it out

_**" Come on bring on you're A-game."** _Naruto taunted as he rushed in and sliced off Shukaku-Parallax's arm at the elbow making it clutch itself in pain before Naruto head-butted it with his horns as it stumbled onto the ground

_"That's Naruto."_ Sasuke thought in shock as he saw the minotaur version of his teammate go head to head with the fear entity empowered bijuu

_" Why does the dobe get all of that power when it should go to me an Uchiha Elite it should be mine!"_ Sasuke thought jealously as all he could do now was watch as the battle between titans continued before him

The battle was fierce as every time they'd clash a shockwave of power would erupt as Naruto swung his axe chaotically in attempt to off-balance his opponent which hardly worked as his opponents sand would be narrowly able to block it which would allow Naruto to quickly land a punch that would make it stumble over yet Naruto would have to raise his axe in defense whenever it would use its sand. As they were currently at a stalemate as Naruto raised his axe and fired out a crescent shaped wave of crimson energy while Shukaku-Parallax fired out a cone of golden yellow in response the two clashed for a moment before they burst in an explosion that tore apart the ground

**" Take this you overgrown piece of shit!"** Shukaku-Parallax shouted as it made several missile shaped constructs and fired them

_**" Nice try asshole!"**_ Naruto countered as he spat out a large amount of rage plasma that was fired at them as they exploded against one another as the rage plasma then barreled through and melted off Shukaku-Parallax's stump of an arm along with part of his collarbone

**"You bastard"** The great beast roared clutching the melted remains of its arm

_**" Heads up dumbass because I'm about to put a shock to your system with Lightning Release: False Darkness!"**_ Naruto said as he shot from his free hand a spire of lightning that impaled Shukaku-Parallax all the while shocking it which allowed Naruto to use his axe to chop off its other arm

_**" Looks like you've been disarmed."**_ Naruto smirked at seeing his opponent without his limbs

**" Shut up I'll show you!"** Shukaku-Parallax roared as it begun to form a large sphere sandy brown and black chakra until a sphere of demonic chakra nearly twice the size of the Hyugga Compound was hovering above his head before he fired it at Naruto who evaded it

_**"Ha you missed dumbass!"**_ Naruto gloated

**"Because Naruto he wasn't aiming it at you he aimed it at your village you dolt!"** Abdullah yelled as Naruto as he saw that it was headed straight for the village

_**"Shit!"**_ Naruto cursed

**" Now then let's see you have two options stay and try to kill me off or save the village."** Shukaku-Parallax said mockingly as he knew that Naruto couldn't do both so Naruto being the hero he is rushed off towards the deadly sphere of chakra

**" Naruto I hope you've got a plan as that thing is a Bijuudama( Tailed Beast Bomb) which is my brethren's most powerful attack so I hope you've got a plan to stop it"** Kyubbi warned his vessel

_**"Don't worry I've got a planned of my own I'll just need to borrow some of your chakra."**_ Naruto said as he stood in front of the sphere of deadly chakra

**"Alright brat but what ever your planning better work."** Kyubbi said to Naruto

Naruto then raised his snout and concentrated his rage plasma and Kyubbi's chakra into a spherical shape about roughly the same size as the Parallax enhanced bijuudama as Naruto fired his with everything he had as the two gargantuan orbs of power collided with one other as shockwaves of power shook the field around them. They struggled for what seemed like an eternity until they soon soared into the air clashing with one another as they soon combined and condensed into a dark sphere of concentrated energy that then crashed into the nearest field like a speeding kunai. Until a thunderous ' BOOM' was heard as a large explosion shook the battlefield destroying everything in its path as it tore apart the ground around it until the explosion finally ceased itself and in the aftermath of it all stood a crater. A crater that was a mile across and nearly twice a deep as all that it was just an abyss from which there was no life as anything that used to live their was now completely gone no animals, no trees, no nothing just death.

_**" Woah talk about carnage"**_ Naruto thought to himself at how much destruction would've been wrought had that landed in the village

**" Yes indeed but now we must figure out a way to help that boy."** Abdullah said to Naruto

_**" Indeed we must."**_ Naruto said as an idea sparked in his head

_**" Wait I have an idea but I need to get close for it."**_ Naruto said to him

**" What is it?"** Abdullah inquired as Naruto told him of it

**" Well it doesn't hurt to try."** Kyubbi said as it wasn't the best idea but it was the best they had

_**" I know Kyubbi but it's the best we have so unless you have got any other ideas then were sticking with this one."**_ Naruto replied as he would admit that this wasn't the best plan but it was one worth trying.

_**" Hey Shukaku how does it feel playing 2nd fiddle to some pretender who's just muscled in on your turf."**_ Naruto taunted

**" I'm second to no one!"** Shukaku-Parallax roared

_**" Sure you aren't because if you really were so strong then you wouldn't let yourself get pushed around by some overgrown insect."**_ Naruto taunted further

**" I'm being pushed around by no one as no one pushes around me a bijuu!"** Shukaku exclaimed

**_" Sure you aren't because let's face all you are is just some weak and incompetent fool who letting someone beat you around and push you around like you're their whore hell you were sealed in Garra first and yet you have to fight someone else for control face it your nothing but a weak and spineless fool."_ **Naruto mocked even further and that did it for Shukaku

**" I'll show you who's weak, I'll show you that I won't pushed around!"** Shukaku snapped as his for rippled chaotically

As he struggled to overcome Parallax as his form was shifting from his original to what Parallax looked like as blast of golden yellow light shot out of his form like fireworks while streams of sand whipped around him furiously as he struggled to become the dominant personality

_**" Kyubbi time to give me a speed boost!"**_ Naruto said as his form glowed a dark reddish orange as he soon dashed at the struggling Bijuu

_**" Abdullah-sama can you undo the transformation!**_" Naruto asked

**"Sure thing Naruto but your gonna be hurting once I do!"** Abdullah warned

_**" I don't care just do it!"**_ Naruto yelled back

**" Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."** Abdullah said as while Naruto was running he began to gradually shrink and morph until he was down and back to normal

However as he was running an vast amount of pain wracked his body as it felt like someone was grinding him against a human-sized cheese grater before dunking him in a pit full of barbed wire and salt as they proceeded to break every bone in his body yet Naruto didn't let this deter him as he used the intense amount of pain he was in to spur him on even further. As he was now sprinting up the shifting form of Shukaku who was struggling to take back control of his body as Naruto was continuously having to dodge and evade blasts of light and razor sharp tendrils of sand that tried to impale him as he soon jumped into the air as he saw Garra.

" Got your ass now!" Naruto said as he held up his lantern ring and punched Garra right in the forehead

" I hope this shit works." Naruto silently prayed

As the moment his ring touched the dead-center of Garra's forehead it began to glow a dark crimson that soon morphed into a harsh harvest golden light in which Naruto was soon engulfed in as he felt himself be transported somewhere.

* * *

><p>( Garra's Mindscape)<p>

Naruto soon found himself being dropped into an abandoned city that was in the middle of a sandstorm that whipped about furiously.

" So it actually worked well time to find the source of Garra's fear and put an end to all of this bullshit." Naruto thought as he walked through the village

He was traveling further and further until he saw Garra standing in an alleyway with a mob of villagers calling him freak and monster as he tried to defend himself but the sand wasn't fast enough to save him from all of their attacks.

" Hey what the fuck are you people doing?" Naruto shouted to the mob

" Were getting rid of the demon who's been infesting are village." Shouted a villager

" Yeah and once were through getting rid of it Kami will see us as heroes and welcome us as saviors of the village." Said another

Naruto watched on as they kept shouting all of those things that reminded him of how those asinine bastards in his own village would scorn and beat him yet he saw in Garra that unlike him he had no one to save him in his time of need no Hokage, no Iruka, no Anbu, no family, it was just himself in a place full of people who only wanted him dead as he drowned in his own loneliness. Naruto then walked over to Garra's shaking form as the sand whipped around him protectively as it lashed out at him but he paid it no mind as he was soon face to face with Garra.

" What do you want Uzumaki?" Garra asked

" I get it now Garra , I see what your afraid of." Naruto solemnly said to Garra whose expression to one of anger.

" Shut up you no nothing of me and what I had to suffer , so you no nothing of what its like to be afraid." Garra said as his sand spiraled around him murderously

" Actually Garra I do as you see..." Naruto said as he made his seal appear

" You and I share the same pain, the same fear of what its been like to be alone for you see I contain the Kyubbi no Yoko( Nine tailed Fox) as like you Garra I was once scorned and feared for what I contained for I never had anyone to comfort me or tell me everything would be alright so I no the pain and suffering of what its like to be alone." Naruto said to Garra as he continued to share his experiences of being feared and beaten down over something he couldn't control

" So I know what its like to be alone however I was given the power and strength to overcome it all through the help of my friends and those I've come to call family." Naruto lamented fondly to Garra

" But I have none of that how am I suppose to overcome all of them when I have no one answer me that?" Garra spat out

" That's where your wrong Garra as you do have people to help you through all of the fear you've just pushed them away." Naruto said to Garra who's eyes widened as Temari, Kankuro and even Baki-sensei came to mind

" H-how could I have been so blinded by all of my fear I pushed away the only people who wanted to be there for me just because I thought they only wanted to erase my existence but now I know that I'm not alone!" Garra said with conviction as a golden amber light began to silhouette his form

" That's right Garra plus you'll have a friend in me as people like you and I have to stick together so what do you say Garra you ready to show this world that you refuse to let your fears rule you anymore?" Naruto asked of Garra

" Yes Uzumaki, I mean Naruto I am." Garra said as his voice held firm as the light around him intensified

" Good my friend now then release the power you've given and show everyone who doubted you , who left you to rot and decay in your own self doubt and when you were paralyzed with your nightmarish fears and that you are able to come out on top so say the words that'll set you free!" Naruto yelled at Garra who nodded as the aura of golden yellow intensified around him like a whirlwind of power

" In Darkest Days and in Brightest Nights no evils will ever escape my sight as those who try to justify their horrors will now their own fears made into light so now let their terrors come to life beware my power this Jinchuriki MIGHT!" Garra shouted with all of his strength as a blast of golden light illuminated the city

As soon the mob was eradicated from sight as the sandstorm soon abated almost instantly as the once abandoned village surrounded by a harsh and unforgiving desert was now transformed into a lush field with flowers of every color bursting from the now lush fields that had tall palm trees standing there in the warm sun that illuminated the place with a beautiful and benevolent light. As the city was now a bustling metropolis that had people talking joyously and without fear as shops buzzed and thrived with business as children played in the streets yet what stood out the most was on the Kazekage monument was next to the face of the 4th.

Was a sight one would never thought possible and that was Garra's face carved and etched into the stone as the Godaime Kazekage as it depicted him with a smile on his face that didn't wreak of bloodlust and eyes that didn't want to murder everything in sight as it was genuine smile of happiness. As Garra stood there with Naruto his aura surrounding him like a cyclone of winds that floated around him like a gentle breeze as he looked at Naruto with a serene smile on his face that was devoid of any want to murder.

" Thank you Naruto, just thank you." Garra said in a very happy tone of voice.

" No problem Garra I'll leave things up to you from here as I gotta get back to my own body so goodbye." Naruto said as he disappereared in a burst of crimson napalm like flames

* * *

><p>( Real world 3:33 Pm)<p>

It was the middle of the day as Naruto finally released his ring from Garra's forehead as the struggling mass that was Shukaku begun to writhe and scream in pain as it was enveloped in a bright harvest gold light as Garra had his eyes open in determination as they glowed a soft yellow that reminded Naruto of the sun.

**" No I won't go back you can't make ME!"** Shukaku said as it struggled against the golden ropes that enveloped it as its body began to glow the same golden light as Garra who now stood atop its head

" Yes you will Shukaku as I'm not afraid anymore as I won't let you or anyone else make me live in fear again... never again." Garra said calmly as he lifted his hands

As he soon held them in front of his body like he was about to do a Sand Burial and when he closed them Shukaku screamed as he exploded with a harvest gold and amber yellow light as it soon enveloped Garra in its radiance into a sphere of sand that was a shade of goldenrod that condensed itself around Garra before exploding in a amber and harvest gold burst of light. That shone with the brightness of a sun as before long a figure floated down with its eyes closed before landing in a crater and as the smoke cleared it revealed Garra who had a expression that was a mix of serenity and absolute calm.

As his appearance changed greatly as he now stood at 5'9 and a half with a build like that of a swimmer as shown by his greatly improved musculature that differed greatly from the scrawny kid he use to be as his eyes were still the same sea green they were but now had flecks of what seemed like pure gold in them as they now held a calmed happiness that Garra hadn't felt in a long time. As his hair had now framed his face stopping right at the nape of his neck as it was now a combination of brick red with the sides of it being the color of honey as his face was now slightly more angular while filling out more giving his face the combined look of a noble diplomat and that of a man who knew how to fight.

His attire had also changed to reflect his new appearance as he now wore a pitch black bodysuit that had armored boots colored like that of a golden poppy flower with knee-guards that covered his thighs and the tops of his knees as a belt of darks silver was wrapped around his waist as the Sinestro Corps symbol was in primrose yellow in a back drop of moonlight silver. As he had a chest-plate that covered the entirety of his torso that was in a shade of sunflower yellow with diamond shaped shoulder pads that were a few shades lighter as the Sinestro corps symbol stood in the center of his sternum surrounded by a circular metal plate as it was in a backdrop of midnight black and it shone a shade of royal yellow. As he had a cape on his back that spilt off into twin sections that looked to be made of the finest material as it was colored onyx black and outlined in deep gold as it flowed down to his kneecaps. While his gourd had stood in the middle of his back and shrunk down slightly and had taken on a more cylindrical shape as it now looked to be made of pure gold and bronze with the kanji for fearless tanuki on it silvery black as It was capped of by a cork made of silver. While his lantern ring stood on his right ring finger as he wore it proudly as though it were a medal of honor as it shone brightly like a gemstone..

" I thank you Naruto for helping as without you I never would've felt so happy and feel so calm as I do now." Garra said as he now felt as though he could take on the world and could no longer hear Shukaku's whispers in his mind

" No problem Garra of Suna or shall I now say Garra the Avatar of Fear." Naruto said as he now had a new avatar as his ally and friend

The world would now be in for a rude awakening as now 2 fully realized avatars stood ready to take the world by storm so look out world the avatar's of fear and rage are ready to take on anything that gets in their way

* * *

><p><strong><span>And cut scene there<span>**

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

**So what did you guys think of the whole epic battle I had between Naruto and Garra as I tried to make it as good as I could while still keeping it as close to canon as possible**

**Did you like the whole amalgam of Shukaku and Parallax that I did as that was done to show that Parallax's power was still incomplete as otherwise he would've been able to take full control over Garra's body and done as he pleased as with Hal and Kyle in the comics**

**Did you like the whole Naruto turning into his Gigantic Avatar form I had this planned as I thought what better way for an Avatar of their respective emotional entity than to become an amalgamation of themselves and that entity however it does come with the side effect of causing immense strain on the users body. Think of a beginning weightlifter who can only lift 30 pounds trying to lift 150 pounds and inevitably tearing his muscles to shreds of doing said feat .**

**Also did like how I had Naruto help Garra in overcoming his greatest fear as I thought that since Garra is a parallel to what Naruto might've become the I thought to myself why not make his greatest fear being shunned and feared with no one or nothing to help him. As the moment Naruto helped him in realizing that he was never alone from the start and always had people to be there with him from the start Garra was able to overcome this fear as evidenced by his mindscape changing to befit this transformation.**

**As we now Garra as fully realized Avatar of the emotional spectrum as that's two down and 5 to go until we have the complete set and already have plans on who will be the next Green Lantern and Avatar for willpower and if you can guess that it's a certain Konaha ninja with that was always a complete badass even with his handicap then your right about who its gonna be.**

**Also did you like Garra's new appearance as Parralax's avatar along with his new lantern oath as he will not start behaving like his part 2 self but with hints of Sinestro's personality added in hear and their**

**So stay tuned for next chapter as it will be the aftermath of the invasion and Garra and a very foul mouthed redhead we all know and love will be tagging along with Naruto in their search for Tsunade to take up the mantle of the Godaime Hokage**

**So until next time this is Pravus666 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: Search for a slug

( Chapter 4: Search for a slug)

So now the two avatars of fear and rage flew off into the fray tearing apart the enemy with Garra sending out waves of golden sand to crush the adversary or his new ability to make constructs to restrain or disable them while using his control over fear to make enemy ninja run in terror of being chased by their own fears or being reduced to cataonic husks. While Naruto was a juggernaut either spraying the enemy down with blasts of rage plasma which soon melted them down into molten puddles of bone and flesh or using his jutsu to wreak utter havoc upon them and their summons.

However just as Naruto and Garra made it to the Hokage, Naruto saw his grandfather figure drop to the ground dead as a doornail while Orochimaru screamed in pain as the life from his arms was now destroyed thanks to the Sandaime using what strength he had to summon the Shinigami to rip out that small amount of his life force. The two became crimson and gold streaks in the sky as they crashed down to see the wounded Orochimaru the new avatars staring down at Orochimaru

" Hello Orochi-teme." Naruto said bitterly as he looked at the weakened Snake Sannin

" Well hello Naruto-kun I see that you and Garra here have made quite the costume change." Orochimaru replied

" Save it you overgrown worm because right now all you have right now is a death warrant and right now I intend to collect." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin

" Well as much I would like to stay and chat with you two we have other matters to attend to but I'll be leaving you with my Sound Four to play with so for now TaTa." Orochimaru said as he with the help of a masked Anbu disappeared

Leaving them with the sound four all of whom were surrounding the jinchuriki's who stood ready with an aura of blood red napalm surrounding Naruto and golden whirlwind aura surrounding Garra

" So Garra ready to test yourself in combat as an Avatar?" Naruto said as they were both powering themselves up

" Yes Naruto-san I am as I believe this would prove a great experience for me now that I can finally think clearly." Garra said with in a voice that wasn't exactly arrogant but one that was confident in one's own skills and abilities

The sound four not wanting to push their luck began to unleash the full force of their curse seals mutating their very bodies into monstrous forms( A/N not going to explain what their cursed seal level 2 forms looked like when a fuck-ton of other authors have done it.) Before they charged at Garra and Naruto

Garra was fighting two of them one that had taken on the shape of a humanoid spider who was firing barrage after barrage of arrows made of a hard gold substance while the female member was playing her flute trying to blast Garra with illusion after illusion. But their attempts worked to no avail as his bijuu made it near impossible for the arrows to hit with Garra being able to instinctively put wall after wall of sand to crush the projectiles while Parralax being an entity of pure fear made her illusions practically useless Garra would simply just use his fear manipulation to counter and dispel them.

" This growing tiresome is this really all that Orochimaru's elite has to offer?" Garra said in a board tone

" Shut it you fucker!" Tayuya said in rage that Garra had been able to counter her illusions so quickly

" Why its only the truth as you simply should escape seeing as how the both of you are clearly outclassed." Garra said in a stoic tone as he made another sand wall to counter Kidomaru's barrage of arrows

" I'll show you outclassed once I hit you with strongest attack!" Kidomaru said livid at the fact that he the most accurate marksmen in Oto couldn't land a single hit on this brat as he used his bow and spat out a massive amount of gold fluid that condensed itself into a foot long arrow with a serrated arrow head as he pulled on it with all his might

" NOW DIE!" Kidomaru roared as he let the arrow loose as it flew at near supersonic speeds

Garra only stood their calmly as he made a longsword shaped construct and in a couple of swift motions he cut the arrow into tiny shards of hardened gold that made miniature craters wherever they embedded themselves in as Garra dispersed his construct. Meanwhile Kidomaru and Tayuya looked on in horror that one his strongest attacks was destroyed in a single minute as Garra stood there with that same stoic expression upon his face his eyes devoid of bloodlust now replaced by a calculating calm.

" I'm impressed if that actually hit me then I might have actually been wounded to that I will give you a very quick death." Garra said in a stoic tone as he made a mace shaped construct the size of a small house and brought it down upon Kidomaru who tried to evade

However even with his newly Cursed Seal enhanced speed he could not escape as he was soon crushed into a bloody paste Tayuya watched in morbid fascination as Kidomaru's cursed seal only prolonged his agony as his bones and internal organs were pulverized it was two minutes later before Kidomaru was now a bloodstain on the roof bones and internal organs painting it a bright scarlet

" As for you I can sense your fear of having to return to him , the fear of having to face such horrid punishment that he will surely bring upon you hence is why I won't kill you." Garra said as he had his sand engulf Tayuya who tried to back away but it was to no avail as she was soon engulfed in the golden sand

" Now sleep." Garra said as he forced the sand to close in around her

Tayuya tried in vain shooting out obscenities as she punched and kicked at the sand but it was of no use as within the span of minutes her struggled ended for she soon ran our of air to breathe and once Garra could feel that the chakra of the curse seal had receded he let the sand disperse making Tayuya fall down to the ground back in her normal form in blissful unconsciousness

Meanwhile with Naruto Jirobo, Ukon and Sakon were taking the harshest beating they ever have had in their lives as Naruto was pummeling them with blows and attacks so strong that it was only because of their cursed seal states they were dying from fatal injuries.

" Come on you guys is that all you've got if you don't start entertaining me then I'll just splatter your body parts all over the damned place myself!" Naruto shouted as he barreled towards Jirobo in a crimson blur

Jirobo barely had time to erect an earth jutsu to shield himself however that didn't stop Naruto as he simply made a sledgehammer construct to batter through it shattering the wall in seconds as Naruto unleashed a torrent of blows upon Jirobo who could only block as each one felt like he was being hit by Kidomaru as his bones creaked and groaned in pain from the onslaught. Naruto managed to break through it by landing a uppercut to his jaw which made him fly a few feet however just as he was about to follow up with another attack he felt his body freeze up mysteriously as though another presence was holding him back.

" Alright which one of you has the balls?" Naruto asked however he got his answer as the devilish form of Sakon appeared from his shoulder

" That would be me you simpleton as thanks to my kekkai genkai I can invade the body of someone and fuse to that person to break them down from the inside so now you are powerless to stop me from killing you!" Sakon said manically

" So wait a minute you fused yourself to my body right?" Naruto asked curiously

" Yeah what of it." Sakon said before Naruto laughed as his body glowed blood red and lava orange

" Well simple you've just fucked yourself seeing as how my blood is now the equivalent to sulfuric acid and I have the strongest bijuu in my body plus that of the embodiment of rage inside me so in other words I'll be seeing you in hell." Naruto said with a grin

For the combination of Kyubbi's chakra and concentrated rage plasma within Naruto's body began to make their way into Sakon who screamed in agony as he felt his insides being melted from the inside as he managed to escape Naruto's body but not before the combination begun to eat away at him as within the span of a minute and a half Sakon was now a pile of boiling organs and bones that bubbled and steamed.

" B-brother." Ukon said as he dropped to his knees in horror of being helpless to save his brother watching him die in almost an instant

" Don't worry you'll be joining him soon...Wind Release: Hurricane Burst!" Naruto yelled out as he send out a compressed blast winds at Sakon who screamed in pain as his body was soon torn apart by the high pressure winds before falling dead as doornail

" Now then that only leaves the fat-ass." Naruto thought to himself before he saw a brutish figure close the distance

Naruto saw his shadow and with a burst of speed flew towards Jirobo and landed a double axe handle on his back which sent him plummeting like a stone to the ground.

" You know you could make this a lot easier on yourself if you just I don't know... give up." Naruto said nonchalantly as he landed on the ruined roof

" SHUT I'll KILL YOU!" Jirobo roared at the top of lungs charging at Naruto like a raging bull

" Well let it be said I wasn't without mercy." Naruto said in a bored tone of voice as he made a howitzer construct and fired it at Jirobo

Needless to say Jirobo in his bloodlust and in sheer confidence thought he would be able to take on the full brunt of the explosive construct however it was all for nothing as when the two collided an explosion rang throughout. For when the smoke cleared all that was left was the scattered remains of Jirobo plastered across the place and hanging their like morbid decorations as his blood and organs painted the place and disgustingly horrid scarlet.

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said to himself

" Now to check on the old man." Naruto thought to himself as he flew towards the body of the Sandaime

"However he was blocked by a tall white haired man that wore an kabuki attire with a horned headband that had the kanji for oil on it

" Hey who the fuck are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked of the man before him

" I'm Jiraya of the Sannin and I'm afraid to inform you that the Sandaime is dead." Jiraya now said gravely

" No that can't be he fucking promised me he wouldn't die...out of my way you lying bastard!" Naruto said shoving Jiraya out of the way to see where the Sandaime lie

Only to his shock to find the broken and deceased body of the Sandaime lying on the ground with not a hint of movement or a sign of breathing to show that he was still alive which made Naruto drop to his knees in anger and despair at having one of the few people to actually care about him leave this god forsaken world.

" Damn you jiji you promised you wouldn't leave me." Naruto said in rage as his red lantern aura grew violently around him

" YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" Naruto roared at the heavens

As his red lantern aura soared into the sky as a pillar of hate and rage staining the sky a deep scarlet as tears of rage began to stream down his face as he had once again failed to protect someone he truly cared about as he slumped in the defeat.

The Shinobi who actually saw this bowed their heads in sorrow as today they'd lost one of their greatest although they'd won the fight they lost a hero in the end so now the question stands who'll lead Konaha as the Sandaime's replacement?

* * *

><p><span><strong>( 4 and a half months later)<strong>

It had been four and a half months since the funeral was held for those who'd fallen in the invasion as Jiraya had taken up the position of temporary Hokage during this period of time to help the village transition through the repairs being made to the village at the time. Along with promoting Naruto for his efforts in helping in the invasion along with helping out Garra was now promoted to that of special jonin which Naruto took with a smile as now his plans for being a Kage were just that much closer.

On top of that Garra was now temporarily staying in Konaha two reasons one of which as to help in the repairs of the village being partially responsible for some of its damage and the other was for Naruto to help him in his training as an avatar which was coming along quite well. As they've managed to get Garra to reach a level of respect for Parallax something which only one of its hosts has ever done that man being by the name of Thrall Sinestro as now his Avatar powers are something which could now allow him to go head to head with even some of the strongest of Anbu making him a threat to be reckoned with.

Yet things for Naruto went little more in his favor as overtime he had started bonding with a redheaded Oto kunoichi by the name of Tayuya one of which was the only one of the Sound Four Garra and Naruto spared that day and after some interrogation sessions with Anko and Ibiki along with a small bit of guilt trips from Jiraya managed to get her under his protection. Yet things for the two as one might say started off a bit rocky as both of their headstrong and stubborn personalities caused them to fight with each other a good majority of the time resulting in very comical fights that did wreck a block or two in the scheme of things. But in this time they'd began to grow quite close to one another developing a bond to which they were now best friends with one another each one willing to have the other's back when they need it yet they wouldn't admit this to each other but they could feel it in their hearts that they were developing romantic feelings for one another.

However as they grew closer together they also grew stronger together as Naruto not wanting Tayuya to get hurt would have a group of shadow clones train with her so that she could grow stronger as a result which Tayuya resisted at first but with a bit of killer intent and some arguing here and there managed to get her to train. Man was Naruto as slave driver probably from having a bijuu and a rage entity as your sensei that would do it to you as he trained her till her muscles felt like they were tearing and made her train in jutsu's until her chakra levels were nill then he would give her a chakra pill and make her do it all over again. But in the end she was now a competent Water and Lightning release user even managing to combine the two to form Storm Release along with being able to at least be skilled in the use of tanto enough to hold off a rookie jonin overall she was now somewhere for being a jonin to maybe even an elite jonin.

Now as the two slept inside the Namikaze Estates something of which Jiraya in fear of having to meet with Abdullah let Naruto and Tayuya live in were woken up with knock on the door

" Who the fuck at the door!" Tayuya said

"I don't know but it better be good otherwise I'm breaking my foot off in someone's ass." Naruto said in a grumpy tone of voice as he and Tayuya got out of bed pissed that someone woke them up when they were unknowingly cuddling with one another

" Yeah, yeah we hear you fucker." Tayuya said as she and Naruto opened the door to see a Anbu with a Bear mask

" Special Jonin's Naruto and Tayuya you are to report to the Hokage's tower for a mission of the utmost importance." The Bear masked Anbu said in a now scared voice as the combined killer intent of Naruto and Tayuya made him almost shit himself on the spot

" Fine tell ero-sennin we'll be there." Naruto said slightly less pissed off because the trade off would be they'd go on a mission

" So then Naruto do we have to go on this shitty mission?" Tayuya pouted to Naruto

" Yeah we do hey at least its something right." Naruto said to Tayuya who thought for a moment before conceding in defeat

" Fine but if that perverted bastard stares at me one more time I swear I'm going to make his balls his motherfucking eyes." Tayuya said in rage as his perverted antics made her want to introduce Jiraya to one of her illusions

" Well come on let's go and get this over with and out of the way already." Naruto said as he and Tayuya went upstairs to get dressed.

The duo soon met up in the Hokage's office in their respective attire

Naruto being dressed in black jeans with silver tribal stitched on the sides and on his waist was the Uzumaki spiral in lava red, with ruby red converse shoes on his feet with the red lantern symbol stitched on their in pitch black. While he wore a roman silver colored elbow length shirt with the ' Blood for Blood' written in the language Abdullah taught to him as Spanish in tribal writing shaded a deep ruby while over it he wore a jet black leather jacket that had the red lantern symbol in blood red with Kyubbi's face being embroidered in the middle in pumpkin orange.

Tayuya's attire was that of a maroon gothic styled battle skirt that had a dark magenta outline surrounding it that went down to her knees with a slit in the middle for mobility that showed of her legs as she also wore charcoal grey colored knee length boots that had wild orchid colored stitching on it with a spiked two inched heel. To go with this she also had long sleeved arsenic black colored blouse with dark ruby and amethyst wave designs on the back and on her midriff that showed of a modest amount of her C-cup bust that was over her customized auburn flak jacket and pitch black bracers on her forearms to match. Along with having her mid bicep length coral colored hair held back by her leaf headband albeit with a couple bangs framing her face and having wear a light coat of burgundy eye shadow to bring out her onyx colored eyes.

" So then purvey-sage what's the fucking mission?" Naruto said while Tayuya snickered at Jiraya's nickname while Jiraya sulked

" Anyways I've got a mission for the three of you one that I'll be joining you in." Jiraya said to the two special jonin

" Wait who in the fuck is going to be are 3rd member on this mission." Tayuya asked

She soon got her answer in the form of Garra wearing a modified jet black and amber yellow version of his usual clothes _**( A/N think of a jet black and yellow version of Garra's outfit when he helps out during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc but with the chest, arms, and legs designs of Sinestro's yellow lantern costume.)**_

" Hello Tayuya-san I trust that your stay in Konaha has been great?" Garra asked in a stoic tone with Tayuya answering with a light blush that was barely noticeable but enough to make Garra smirk at his answer

" I'll take that as a yes then." Garra said with a small smile on his face

" Anyways you perverted fucker mind telling us what the hell this mission is already." Tayuya said impatient to get this mission done and over with

" Yes I agree with Tayuya-san on this as I would like to know what this mission is that we're going on." Garra said in agreement

" Alright here it is after some time my spy network has finally managed to track down my old teammate Tsunade Senju." Jiraya said to the trio

" Ok not to sound like a total dick but why should any of us give a single fuck about some run of the mill broad who probably works at some whorehouse." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone of voice which caused Jiraya to grow angered at the remark about his teammate but had to calm himself lest he strangle Naruto for saying that

" Because you idiotic gaki she's going to be the new Godaime Hokage and its up to us to bring her back so she can accept her heritage as a Hokage just like her Grandfather and Granduncle before her were as the Shodaime and Nidaime." Jiraya said to them

" Ok then so if that's that then we do we start our mission Hokage-sama?" Garra said to Jiraya

" We start in a couple hours so pack up your things other than that your dismissed." Jiraya said as they began to walk out

" Except for you Naruto I want to talk to you." Jiraya said as Naruto stayed behind but not before he got a hug from Tayuya

" Whatever he says to you don't let it bother you shit-head alright." Tayuya said before she let go go of Naruto

" Don't worry I won't." Naruto replied before they hugged each other again with Naruto turning towards Jiraya

" Alright Pervy-Sage what the hell was so important that you wanted to talk me alone for?" Naruto asked the of the Toad Sage in front of him

" Well seeing as how were going to be meeting up with my old teammate I was wondering if you'd let me teach you this." Jiraya said as he stood up and made a bright blue sphere of chakra in his hand that spun with immense power something that made Naruto's mouth water at the implications

" What is that Pervy-Sage?" Naruto inquired at the sphere that spun in Jiraya's hand before he extinguished it in his hand

" That my boy was the Rasengan one of your father's techniques that he created." Jiraya told Naruto

For Jiraya soon found out that Naruto found out that Naruto soon found out all about his parents from his tenant as well as the fact that his son of a bitch father had been the one behind all of his suffering something of which pissed him off to no end resulted in Naruto blasting apart the Yondaime's upper left face out of anger.

" That is something you can bet all your smut that I'd want to learn that oh all the destruction!" Naruto said practically giddy at all the carnage he'd be able to wreak with that technique

" Yeah so be ready to start your training as soon as we head out also Naruto I'm..." Jiraya started to say to Naruto but was cut off

" Oh you should be sorry as you still owe me for leaving me hear to beaten and starved like I was common criminal who had committed the lowest of crimes and with that I bid you a good day ." Naruto said as in a flash of crimson light shunshinned away

_" Man does that kid know how to pour on the guilt trips."_ Jiraya thought to himself in sadness as he looked at a photo of Minato

" Oh Minato how I've failed you." Jiraya said in guilt of not protecting his godson like he should have and for failing the man who was like a son to him

* * *

><p><span><strong>(8 days later)<strong>

It had been eight days since Naruto, Tayuya, Garra, and Jiraya had ventured out on their search for Tsunade so that she can take she can take up the mantle of Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf as was her birthright.

As they were doing this Naruto had began working on the Rasengan something of which he worked on furiously to which he used shadow clones to drill into himself on how he could perfect the technique to the point that within 5 days he had managed to complete it yet it wasn't enough for the young Red Lantern. Oh no because to Naruto even if the Rasengan in itself was a very deadly technique he felt that he could make it even more destructive as ever since he became the Avatar of Rage and a Red Lantern he began to crave destruction and bloodshed as reflected on the vast majority of his jutsu being made for offense and mass murder. That's why the day after completing the Rasengan he set out in making the technique even more powerful hence is why he began the endeavor of adding a chakra nature to it and seeing as how wind was his strongest he decided to go with that and hence began making an elemental rasengan. His endeavor to do so far left quite a few acres of forestry decimated and his arms covered in cuts from the sheer intensity of trying to make such a destructive attack.

For now they were at a hotel currently waiting for Jiraya to come back with more information on Tsunade's whereabouts however they were currently brought out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on the door.

" Don't worry I've got it." Naruto said getting up from his bed and answering the door

Once Naruto opened the door he saw that their were two people one looking like a older version of Sasuke with his hair bound in a ponytail having the signature Sharingan of the Uchiha activate while the other was a tall blue skinned man with spiky navy blue hair that had the facial features of a shark and a large sword shaped object wrapped in bandages on his back. Both wearing full body cloaks colored in jet black with blood red cloud design embroidered throughout it and each one wearing a ring on their finger

" Who the hell are you two suppose to be?" Naruto asked of the two

" We are from an organization called the Akatsuki and we want you Naruto-kun to come with us its of the utmost importance." The Sasuke look a like said to Naruto

" Yeah thanks but I'm gonna have to past seeing as how I could give less of a shit about your organization and by the way congrats on being able to walk in public as a couple you two must be so proud." Naruto said to them before he closed the door shut and left the two Akatsuki members there

" So Naruto who were those two butt-fucking bakas anyways?" Tayuya asked Naruto

" Apparently they're from that Akatsuki organization pervy sage warned us about with those guys being Kisame Hoshigaki the Scourge of the Hidden Mist and Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha slayer so Garra time to suit up." Naruto said as he and Garra summoned their rings and began to say their respective lantern oaths as they transformed and once they were done they along with Tayuya lied in wait for them to attack

They got their answer when Kisame kicked the door down looking absolutely livid as he stared down at Naruto

" I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Kisame roared

" Sure you aren't and I'm definitely sure your not using that sword to butt fuck your self like the queer you are hey Naruto I bet he reads Yaoi when he's not going around fucking rough tricks named Jim at gay bars." Tayuya quipped which caused Kisame to go ballistic as he charged to bring his sword down upon them in a overhand swipe

However this was countered by Garra launching blast of amber yellow light at Kisame sending him crashing through a wall as it was soon torn asunder because of the sheer force which caused Kisame to stagger slightly before he got back up again

Meanwhile Naruto was facing off against Itachi who was proving to be quite a nuisance with his crow clones and genjutsu being able to trip Naruto up albeit with a lot of difficult due to his tenants helping him while Itachi was hard pressed to get in a good hit on Naruto due to him being able to spew out waves of napalm like blasts of rage plasma and the destructive force of all of his jutsu. So for now they were at a stalemate of sorts neither wanting to use the full force of their powers without having other shinobi be drawn to their fight however they were interrupted by a voice Naruto knew all to well

" So then we finally meet again little brother." Itachi said calmly as he looked at Sasuke who had nothing but the thought of murder in his eyes

" Hello brother I've done what you've told me to as I've done nothing but foster my hatred for you and now I can make you pay!" Sasuke said as he ignited his chidori and charged towards the elder Uchiha intent on striking him down

However when he collided with Itachi a brief cloud of smoke appeared from the clash before it cleared to reveal Sasuke chidori arm caught in a iron death grip by his brother who only looked at him with disappointment and contempt.

" Foolish little brother to think you could kill me with that level of attack is utterly pathetic." Itachi said to Sasuke tightening his grip on his wrist making Sasuke grunt in pain as his chidori faded

" Shut I know that I can you rotten bastard!" Sasuke venomously spat out with earned him a punch to the stomach that knocked the proverbial wind out of his sails.

" Like I said before you can't beat me without eyes like mine and even then you wouldn't as the only one here that could match my level of power is Naruto-kun here since we both share something in common him and I." Itachi said cryptically to Sasuke and Naruto

" What does that dobe have that I don't?" Sasuke asked livid that that clanless dead last had something that could make him fight on even terms with Itachi

" Its quite simple but I'll bet Naruto-kun will know after I dispose of you for you are just an insect compared to me so good bye." Itachi said as his Sharingan began to morph into its mangekyo form

Yet Naruto knew what Itachi was saying when he saw his Sharingan finished transforming his Mangekyo Sharingan instead of it being the blood red of a normal one was now an electric indigo with two arrows point above and below it with the innermost ring of his Mangekyo becoming more prominent while the blades on it became more curved and elongated

" Now then goodnight and don't fight me again until you have eyes like mine Tsukyomi!" Itachi spoke using his enhanced Mangekyo Sharingan as he cast the enhanced Tsukyomi on Sasuke

Which made him scream bloody murder as Sasuke dropped on to the floor having a violent seizure as his mouth began to foam wildly until he was perfectly still in a catatonic state as his eyes looked like they were permanently deadened to the world.

" So Naruto-kun do you see what you are now up against?" Itachi said as his Mangekyo began to fade back to his normal onyx eyes as a ring of dark indigo appeared on his left fore finger shining like an amethyst

" Yeah I understand though I must ask why is the Avatar of Compassion working with people like the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked Itachi

As he could feel the entity of Compassion known as Proselyte within Itachi and knew that the way he was now would be absolutely out of his depth against someone who was as strong as Itachi someone of which who was an Anbu Captain at his age and since then had continued to grow stronger combined with the powers of an Indigo Lantern and as the Compassion Avatar knew that he would surely be defeated.

" When get the chance ask Jiraya-sama he'll be able to tell you everything on why I'm working with the Akatsuki but until then we must make are leave, Kisame let's go I sense that Jiraya of the Sannin is coming and we are hopelessly outmatched against someone like him." Itachi said calling out to Kisame who came out looking a little worse for wear after fighting against Garra and Tayuya

" Alright fine Itachi but the next time we fight these gaki's I'm getting a rematch!" Kisame said as he glared at Garra and Tayuya with grudging respect that they managed to fight him for as long as they could

" Yes but for now we must report back to Leader-sama about these new developments and remember this Naruto-kun we will be meeting again I can promise you that until then... Amaterasu!" Itachi spoke before he used his Mangekyo once more to shoot out a wall of ebony black flames that allowed them to escape

It was soon moments before Jiraya would come back and seeing that the entire building was practically reduced to that of a war zone causing Naruto, Garra, and Tayuya to explain about their skirmish with Itachi and Kisame and them being apart of the Akatsuki. This had shocked Jiraya that they had mobilized so quickly to try and capture Naruto and Garra something of which was a great danger in an of itself luckily however Jiraya had managed to get the exact location in on Tsunade which was a casino in Tanzaku town. So our quartet wasted no time in getting to Tanzaku town getting there with in just a few hours

* * *

><p><span><strong>( Tanzaku town, 7:53 Pm)<strong>

It was a 7 minutes till eight o'clock as they finally reached Tanzaku Town they had soon walked into a casino where they saw a woman who matched Tsunade's description

She looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's as she had an very athletic figure had a height of 5'5 to 5 and a half, had pale skin, and honey colored eyes with her long golden blonde was done in twin pigtails along with toned slender legs and arms from years of intense training yet her most noticeable feature was her solid F cup bust. For she wore a dark grey kimono blouse over a forest green jacket that on the back had the kanji for ' Gamble' on the back while she wore dark navy pants and heeled sandals and around her neck was a teal colored jewel half the size of a baseball

While accompanying her was a woman dressed in a black kimono with a more petite build that had jet black hair and coal black eyes as she had fair skin and heart shaped face while in her arms she held a pig

" Hello Tsunade!" Jiraya greeted his former teammate in a slightly obnoxious tone which made the trio face-palm at his antics

" Oh hello Jiraya what do you want?" Tsunade questioned

" Simple Konaha wants you back to become its Godaime." Jiraya told her

" Why what happened to Sarutobi-sensei the old monkey should still be alive to do it." Tsunade replied as although she'd heard rumors of the Sandaime's death she didn't want to believe it

" Actually Tsunade-hime he's dead he was killed fighting off Orochimaru." Jiraya said gravely to her

" Well then your answer is no I won't come back because face it Jiraya that job as Hokage is cursed from the start because let's face it my Grandfather and Granduncle died doing it, Nawaki and Dan died chasing after it even your beloved protégé Minato died doing it and now its claimed Sarutobi-sensei so my answer to you is a giant hell no." Tsunade said while Naruto laughed at her

" What's so funny you gaki?" Tsunade said to Naruto who keapt laughing at her

" That's funny that you think you have a fucking choice oh no because your fucking going back you bitch even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming myself ." Naruto said to the blond Sannin

" And just who the hell are you to tell me I'm going back to that place?" Tsunade asked angrily that someone would talk to her in such a tone

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki you piece of alcoholic shit and your coming back because the moment my homies Garra, Tayuya and I started this mission to come and get you your ass belongs to me for all of the bullshit you put me through in drowning your sorrows in sake you cunt! So as far as I'm concerned you can either do this one of two ways you can come back peacefully or you can this where I beat your spoiled punk ass into coming back you alcoholic, useless, neglectful and undoubtedly the most disgusting piece of dog shit whore ass back into Konaha! Where you 'WILL' take up the fucking mantle of Hokage that is your goddamn birthright because as of this moment your times of running away are over because right now I own your drunken ass!" Naruto growled out in menacingly venomous tone at the blond Sannin

Jiraya's and Shizune's faces paled at what Naruto had just said as they knew that what he had just said had possibly just signed him up on his death warrant while Tayuya and Garra were thinking that they might as well get the popcorn ready seeing as how a fight between the two while Tsunade looked at him at shock then in anger at the young special jonin.

"Well what's your decision Granny I ain't got all fucking day or are you so old and senile that you can't hear you blond piece whore trash that's only good for a one night stand?" Naruto said to the angered Tsunade

He then got his answer in the form of a right hook to the face that sent him through a couple buildings as a result of the angered Sannin who looked where Naruto lie in the wreckage and smirking in thinking that she'd taught the smartass blond to disrespect her she began to walk back towards the bar however it was soon short lived. For she soon heard an oath being spoken before a pillar of crimson light that was full of rage and malice burst forth and lit up the sky in all its glory before the smoking debris fell to the ground and where the small store once lie was Naruto in his Red Lantern outfit with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

" So we're doing things my way just the way I love it!" Naruto said with a shit eating grin

For the young Avatar of Rage soon tackled the Sannin back to where Shizune, Garra, Jiraya and Tayuya stood as they soon looked on as the two stopped their charge as they crashed into the ground with Tsunade being slightly stunned while Naruto looked ready to wreck face evidenced when he used this chance to launch a stream of Rage Plasma which Tsunade barely dodged. But once she saw the damage it did after melting a street light into a puddle of molten metal decided it would be best to not underestimate Naruto as he soon charged at her like a bullet with a punch that she met with her own that resulted in a shockwave being thrown as the two began to engage in a battle of fists.

" Jiraya-sama do you really think its such a good idea for Naruto-san to be fighting Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in worry as she had seen worried for Naruto's safety

" I wouldn't count out Naruto just yet if anything I would be more worried for Tsunade!" Jiraya said as he saw his teammate dodge a fire jutsu that turned nearby stand in a pile of ashes

" Why's that Jiraya-sama I mean Naruto has taken so many of Tsunade-sama attacks so how could you not be worried?!" Shizune said seeing Naruto take quite a few of Tsunade's punches

" Its simple Shizune you idiotic bitch its because Naruto has the living embodiment of Rage itself powering him so he isn't gonna be going down so easily if anything the longer your sensei keeps attacking him the more angry he's gonna get and the angrier that Naruto gets the stronger he's gonna become so the question is how long can your sensei last before Naruto loses it?" Tayuya said to Shizune

For Tayuya had seen this from Naruto firsthand as evidenced when a couple of Elite Jonin that use to attack him decided to try it again needless to say that they would never be able to walk or use their arms or organs ever again without the use of a life support machine

Shizune had turned her attention back to the fight and saw that Tayuya was right as she saw that Naruto infuriated that he couldn't effectively land a hit against Tsunade and that he couldn't get her to go down causing his attacks to become more and more destructive resulting in Tsunade having to use jutsu and her super strength to defend her from the magnitude of Naruto's attacks

" I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND THEN USE THEM AS A CONDOM TO FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL IN OTHER WORDS I WILL SKULLFUCK YOU YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT RRRAGGGHH!" Naruto roared as he was consumed with bloodlust and fury as he now attacked like a berserker with Tsunade having to use her super strength to counter his Rage Avatar enhanced one as well as every time she blocked she felt the sheer force of the blows

Evidenced by how every time they now clashed shockwaves from the sheer amount of strength echoed throughout the place as they began to duke out further however her see soon began to be on the receiving end as Naruto using his red lantern powers began make chains to entangle Tsunade to which she dodged with great flexibility and speed. Yet this was a cleverly planned trap as the chains were then began to retract into the ground with Naruto speeding towards her to deliver a blistering left jab to her stomach that caused a small amount of blood to fly from her mouth before being on the Naruto landed a flurry of rapid punches so fast that to a normal civilian he would be fading in and out of existence. Before he landed a roundhouse to her chest that had enough force to make her crash into a building that then collapsed in on itself Naruto rushed into to land another series of blows as he sped towards her like a man possessed.

However he was stopped when a uppercut from the blonde sannin sent him flying into the air and into the ground where he spat out a couple marble sized globs of blood yet this only engaged him more that he had been further wounded by this bitch that left him to suffer having already had 3 broken ribs and a black eye already.

" Let's see you dodge this Wind Release: Jetstream Blast!" Naruto yelled out as he sent out a powerful blast of air at Tsunade who sensed the attack coming made hand-signs of her own

" Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Tsunade said spitting out a large amount of mud that soon hardened into a large wall of mud to protect her

The wall held for a few moments before Naruto charged even more chakra into the jutsu causing the wall to shatter into deadly shards of earthen shrapnel that Tsunade had to quickly evade in order to avoid being hurt. Naruto seizing the opportunity made a group of shadow clones to distract her while he prepared an attack to end this fight in his favor.

" Alright you've got your orders now go!" Naruto said to them as they obeyed his commands without hesitation and immediately afterwards began to advance on Tsunade

Tsunade seeing the clones rush towards her made no haste as she rushed into the fray using her strength and medical ninjutsu to dispatch the clones who threw jutsu after just at her as she had to heal herself from being slashed at by wind blades or being electrocuted, or being incinerated yet she could since from her experience that this was a ploy.

_" Alright time to end this!"_ Tsunade thought as with a mighty punch to the ground shattered it all around causing a massive tremor to tear apart the ground around her making all the clones disperse

" Now where did that Gaki go?" Tsunade said to herself as she scanned the area for Naruto who was nowhere to be found

" I'm right here you piece of shit!" Naruto replied as a clone burst from the ground capturing her in a full nelson while he held a full powered rasengan in his hand

Naruto ran at Tsunade with all of his speed Tsunade managed to escape the grip of the clone by backflipping over it and kicking it in the back dispersing it she then closed the distance using her super strength to punch Naruto clear in the face with enough force to knock him unconscious however this was also a trick a Naruto merely smiled before bursting in a gust of wind.

_" Wait a minute a wind clone but then that means?"_ Tsunade thought as above her a blue light shone above her head

" That I'm right here now take this Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as he plunged the Rasengan into Tsunade

And with that she was sent flying into four buildings before a small explosion of neon blue chakra lit up the night sky in all of its radiance with Naruto smiling that he managed to beat Tsunade of all people so breathing a sigh of relief powered down his Lantern form and back to normal where he breathed a sigh of exhaustion

" Showed that bitch who not to fuck with." Naruto said exhausted

_" Holy shit Naruto just took out Tsunade with a Rasengan I don't know if I should be shocked or turned on by this!"_ Tayuya's thoughts were that Naruto not only went head to head with a Sannin but managed to land an extremely powerful attack on one as well something that had Tayuya ready to jump Naruto for something as great as that

_" Dear Kami he actually managed to hit Tsunade-hime with the Rasengan just how powerful are you?"_ Jiraya thought to himself in awe that Naruto managed to pull of such a feat

However everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they saw a bruised and battered Tsunade bursting out of the wreckage and walking towards Naruto

_" Shit this isn't good I used about a third of my chakra into that attack Kyubbi might to borrow a tail's worth of chakra if she's gonna go for round two."_ Naruto thought to his tenant as he knew that his reserves at this moment where no where near strong enough to go another round with Tsunade and didn't want to even risk trying to use his Rasengan variant since it was still incomplete

**" Already on it Naruto."** Kyubbi replied as he was just about to send Naruto his chakra when he heard Tsunade speak

" Oi Jiraya what's the big deal teaching him the Rasengan?" Tsunade said to the Toad Sannin

" What do you expect he deserved to learn it since its his birthright." Jiraya replied

" Hey ya old broad I bet my ass that I can have this mastered." Naruto declared

" Oh really then lets make a little wager then." Tsunade said to Naruto

" Alright I'll bite what is it that were betting on." Naruto replied

" If I win then you have to call of this mission of yours and leave me alone for good along with you having to pay some of my gambling debts I've been racking up over the years." Tsunade spoke to Naruto

" Alright I can agree to that but what about if I win then what do I get out of this?" Naruto asked hoping that it wasn't something half assed

" If you by some chance manage to win I'll not only become your Hokage but... I'll give you this." Tsunade said holding up her necklace

" But Tsunade-sama you can't." Shizune said trying dissuade her sensei from betting the necklace

" What's so special about that necklace anyways?" Naruto asked

" This necklace is the one that my grandfather Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage wore during his reign and is worth about three gold mines." Tsunade said proudly

**" Naruto I would suggest taking her up on her offer."** Kyubbi said to Naruto

"Why should I exactly Kyubbi?" Naruto inquired of the strongest Bijuu

**" Because that necklace of hers can help you in gaining more control over my power and we both know that's something you need."** Kyubbi said as he knew Naruto had already gained an impressive amount of control over Kyubbi's chakra but if he was going to go up against the Akatsuki in the future he'd would definitely need more of it

" Alright I'll accept your bet and I promise that in a week from now I'll have it completed this I swear!" Naruto said to her with conviction in his voice as the thought of gaining more power was more than enough motivation

" Then your on Gaki and just remember to pay up when you lose." Tsunade said walking away with Shizune in tow

_" Oh I won't lose because by the time this week is up I'll have a little surprise of my own."_ Naruto thought to himself confidently as Tsunade had unknowingly lost the bet already with Naruto having mastered the Rasengan and now has been given time to master his Wind Release Rasengan variant

**So now our young Avatar has a week to supposedly master the Rasengan yet he will begin endeavor to master his new technique but will it be strong enough to kill the Snake hiding in the shadows all will be answered next time in the Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene sorry for the delay as I've been swamped with homework and projects for my classes along with collaborating with fellow fanfiction writer HollowIchigo 12 with his fanfiction called the Axis of Change which is now out and should go read as it is in my opinion fantastic<strong>

**So did y'all like the whole scene in how Garra and Naruto took down the Sound Four as I wanted to show how powerful they both are as Avatar's of fear and rage respectively along with this being the perfect time for Garra to test out his new abilities as the Avatar of fear**

**Did you guys also like the reveal I did with Itachi being the Avatar of Compassion this I did seeing as how he's one of the few people that I could seeing being the Compassion Avatar due to him feeling remorse for having to butcher his entire clan as well as still wanting Sasuke to live a good life by requesting he and someone else I will reveal later be spared**

**Also I know that Tayuya didn't get a chance to show off her abilities that much but they will be in the next chapter where she will make a comeback that will definitely be worth a read that I can guarantee you guys as that one will be something of which will play apart in Naruto being a red lantern**

**Plus for those of you who think I overpowered Naruto when he was fighting Tsunade he is housing the embodiment of rage so of course he will be powered up just not on the level of Tsunade as have had to where if Naruto or another Avatar such as Garra for example are experiencing or instilling the emotion that they are the avatar of that they will begin to grow in power the longer they are near that emotion. As I've evidence when Naruto was fighting Tsunade yet this comes at a price for Naruto as due to him being the avatar of rage it'll cause him to go into a berserker state that causes him to ignore all injuries inflicted to him and to immediately seek and destroy the target he is fighting at the cost of him being exhausted afterwards a well as having a very significant chakra drain afterwards**

**So stay tuned for next chapter where it'll be the Three Sannin duking it out along with Garra, Tayuya and Naruto fighting Kabuto so expect Kabuto to get a beatdown as well as someone to be inducted into one of the Lantern Corps I've introduced so far**

**Well this is Pravus666 signing off till next time**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lantern Awakens

**(Chapter 5 Battle between Sannin and a new lantern)**

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Naruto's bet with him completing the Rasengan of which he already mastered however he had used this time to instead complete his work on the Rasengan variant he'd been working on as for a week straight without any sleep he had finally done it as with a combination of Shadow clones and sheer determination he had completed it. He soon tested it out on a large boulder half the size of the academy the end result was that the boulder was soon reduced into a fine amount of dust and pebbles which made him smirk in pride that his creation had done that much damage now he had wondered how much more damage he could do if he could take it a step further.<p>

However in that time he was taking to complete the Wind Release version of the Rasengan he was approached by none other than Tsunade's own apprentice who in secret had been watching him train to see his progress and needless to say she was astounded by his commitment to the task at hand however she wasn't there to trade complements oh no it was something else

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Day 3 of the Bet, 12:15 Pm)<em>**

Naruto was hard at work as he and his shadow clones labored over the task of completing the Wind Release: Rasengan however they were interrupted when they felt the presence of someone they faintly recognized causing Naruto to have the 300 clones disperse on groups of 15 through the mental link they shared which they all did and within 20 minutes Naruto was the only one left which the person.

" Alright who ever you are come out I because I can sense your chakra so its no use hiding from me." Naruto said aloud causing the figure to jump down from its perch and it happened to be that of Shizune Kato the apprentice of Tsunade

" Oh hello Shizune what can I help you with as today." Naruto asked of the Medic Nin

" Well Naruto-san you know of your bet with Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked of the young Rage Avatar

" Yes I do and what of it because if you haven't noticed I do have a necklace to win and a Hokage to drag back to Konaha." Naruto replied

" Well the thing is I want you to give up on the bet you made with her." Shizune said to Naruto who looked at her with a ' Are you fucking serious right now' expression on his face

" And why in the flying fuck would I do something as stupid as that because I mean as you can see I am gonna win that bet with her and then I'm gonna be getting that sweet ass necklace of hers and the fact that she ' Will' be going back to become Hokage." Naruto said with conviction of complete absolution in his voice

" But Naruto you don't understand that necklace of hers its cursed!" Shizune said pleading with Naruto to go back on this for his own safety

" How in the hell can something like that be cursed in the 1st place?" Naruto asked of Shizune

Shizune then told Naruto of the necklace's curse of how every time someone Tsunade has given it to it has only killed them in the end causing Tsunade nothing but grief and heartache at the fact that this was her burden and sole reminder of her reason to never go back to Konaha as well as a reminder of how she lost all of her loved ones to that god-forsaken place who chased after being Hokage.

" Well then I'm sorry about your sensei's losses but her pain only pales in comparison to mine so what if she lost a few people in her life we all do at one time or another at least hers was short and quick mine however is a different story because my pain was constant and never ending. Because while she was able to escape hers I was forced to stay and endure torture and agony one should never have to suffer because I'm pretty sure I've gotten more assassination attempts than any daimyo and more injuries than any shinobi. Any you want to know why because of something my rotten bastard of a father cursed me with on my birthday so you know what Shizune-san I AM going to win this bet!" Naruto ranted to her as his killer intent rose with every word

" I'm going to win this bet not because of it being a mission and not because ero-sennin told me to do this oh no I'm winning this so I can drag her ass back because its high time that she comeback and make reparation for neglecting me for fourteen god-damned years of my hell of life. Fourteen years where I was beaten and brutalized in ways that would make you ask yourself if humanity is really worth saving and most importantly fourteen years worth of suicide attempts that I've tried in doing when those bastard villagers cheered me on when I was doing it! So I will win this because she owes me not just as her godson but because she abandoned me to an existence I wouldn't even wish upon my worst enemy so if you don't mind I've got a technique to complete." Naruto said as he stormed off leaving Shizune in tears over his words

For Shizune soon was saddened at the fact that someone like Naruto who had seemed like such an amazing person was subjected to such torment as she could see in the way he moved and how he carried himself as a person that all he's ever known is how to fight just to survive not as a person wanting to be something in life. But as a human being who had been time and time again denied all the things that a normal person took for granted like a mother's hug or being able to be congratulated on something good he has done as she could see it in his eyes that this was a person nee a man who has only known hatred in his life and little to non existent love in it.

So for Shizune see had only barely begun to scratch the surface of how much Naruto hated Tsunade and Jiraya for abandoning him to a village that scorned him as a plague and brutalized him as a despicable pariah.

_" That drunken piece trash is coming back to Konaha even if I have to crush the bones in her body to nothingness she will come back and pay back to me what she's has owed me for neglecting me for to drink and gamble away her guilt. Because as of now I own her for that pathetic waste of woman shall be Hokage and set up my plans to be Hokage because the moment she does that then all those who've scorned, beaten , and ridiculed me shall feel my wrath and when it comes it will not be swift because I will deny them the quick and painless death they denied me every time I cried for mercy!"_ Naruto thought in rage as he began to work on summoning his Rasengan variant once more

For Naruto's plans for Tsunade to become Hokage are just a part of his plan to make all those sickening , self righteous bastards feel his wrath for they've unknowingly created the monster that will destroy them in their arrogance. Because he will not obliterate the people in Konaha oh no he will cleanse it of the cancer inside it for those who will not join him and see the error of their ways will be caught up in the chaotic maelstrom of his rage.

" Just you wait Konaha because soon I'm gonna become strong enough to rip out the cancer because the Inferno of my just hatred shall overtake and destroy their corrupted will of fire which is just a smoldering embers waiting to be snuffed out." Naruto said as he plunged an unstable Wind variant of his Rasengan into a tree reducing it into large chunks of sawdust.

* * *

><p><strong>( End Flashback to Present Day)<strong>

Since he had been working on and completed the Wind Release version of the Rasengan he had been helping train Tayuya and Garra with Tayuya he'd been helping her train in her Storm Release for when they realized their had been only one storm release jutsu created in existence they believed it was absolute bullshit that with such a destructive amount of power their would be only one technique for it. Hence is why in the four months Naruto had been training her they had created a small plethora of jutsu for the chakra nature making it more powerful and destructive with her having created 13 Storm Release jutsu each one powerful in their own right.

While with Garra he had been helping him with his powers as Avatar of Fear by both helping him in his powers over one's own fear by testing it out on nearby criminals which became effective enough that while it wasn't a Tsukyomi from a Mangekyo Sharingan it could still give the acclaimed jutsu a run for its money seeing as how his fear inducing powers left many in a catatonic state! This spoke volumes of his growth rate however he was no where near the full might of what it could be as his relationship with Parallax while on a respectable level wasn't on one to where he could fully call upon his full might leaving Garra with a lot to work with. Since with Sinestro his constructs were powerful enough to take out legions of armies while his fear powers could reduce entire planets into gibbering and insane messes as their fears had utterly ripped their minds apart.

However they were soon all brought out of their thoughts when they saw Jiraya staggering towards them as though he had to much drink before going a round with Might Guy in his " Flames of Youth" challenges

" Damn Ero-sennin who the hell fucked you up?" Naruto inquired of Jiraya

" Its Tsunade." Jiraya replied

" What is it of Tsunade-san that has to do with your current condition?" Garra asked

" Well when went drinking..." Jiraya began

" No surprise that you'd try and booze her up to get in her pants." Tayuya remarked while Jiraya scowled at her for a little bit

" Anyways as I was saying Tsunade and I were drinking as I was trying to get some information from her and it turns out that she's going to heal Orochimaru's arms!" Jiraya said shocking Garra and Tayuya that she'd side with the man who tried to use Garra as a weapon and practically ripped Tayuya away from her family and experimented and tormented her

However none was more angered than Naruto as this was evidenced by the large amount of killer intent that slammed down on all three of them as Naruto's Red Lantern aura engulfed him like a wildfire with the crimson napalm like flames of rage plasma surrounding him as his eyes burned with hate and betrayal like no other. For the very ground around him began to crack and splinter apart as chakra began to burst from his for in tendrils of azure blue as he looked at Jiraya with nothing but rage in those now darkened orbs.

" Alright where is the bitch!" Naruto growled out to Jiraya

" She's a mile west from here so we can still make it in time if we run but I don't think I'm gonna be of any use seeing as how she spiked my drink with a poison that's jacked up my chakra control and motor functions." Jiraya admitted as she wasn't called the Mistress of Elixirs for nothing seeing as how she made a poison that even he couldn't detect

" Oh that won't be a problem at all!" Naruto said as he wouldn't have one of the few people that could take on Orochimaru head on in a fight out of the game

So by focusing his Red Lantern aura into his palms engulfing them in all its bloody light thrust them into Jiraya's chest as a concentrated stream of rage plasma was sent into the Toad Sage's body making him scream out in pain as his veins and arteries were outlined by the intense heat of the rage plasma that burned his insides with what felt like a hundred suns before within minutes it died.

" What the hell was that for gaki!?" Jiraya yelled at Naruto

" Its simple you dumbass I used my powers to burn out the poison she put in your system but enough talking lets go already." Naruto explained to Jiraya who was shocked at the feat

Soon the quartet was dashing off Tsunade's location and once they reached it they saw Tsunade about use a healing jutsu to heal Orochimaru's arms however when Naruto saw the woman who was suppose to be his Godmother and be there to take care of and love him heal the man who killed the person who was like a Grandfather to him he grew absolutely livid.

" Like hell I'm letting that piece of dog-shit heal him!" Naruto said turning into his Red Lantern costume and flying into the air

Neither Orochimaru, Tsunade , Shizune , nor Kabuto saw nor expected the thing that came next as within seconds Naruto flew towards Tsunade and landed a reverse spin kick to her jaw that sent her spiraling quite a few feet away

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOTIC AND RECKLESS DUMBASS BITCH!" Naruto roared at the downed Sannin with bloodlust and fury in his voice as he was about to tear Tsunade's head off right then and there consequences be damned

" I was about to get my family back!" Tsunade replied to Naruto

" You fucking idiot that snake bastard won't revive your loved ones for shit if anything once he got his arms back he probably would've murdered you once he had no need of you isn't that right Orochi-teme?" Naruto said glaring heatedly

" I'm afraid Naruto-kun here is right as I did plan on reuniting you with your dear Dan and Nawaki but it would be in death however!" Orochimaru said as he knew that at this point that he couldn't keep up a lie any longer besides he only came to her as she could heal his arms the fastest and potentially make them stronger than before

" Anyways I believe that Garra , Tayuya and I owe you a much deserved ass-kicking!" Naruto said as Garra and Tayuya appeared via Shunshin with them both glaring angrily at the Snake Sannin

" Oh hello Garra and Tayuya I must say that you've improved quite a bit but its still nothing compared to me." Orochimaru complemented condescendingly

" Shut it you fucker you have no right to criticize our strength so shut it you rotten bastard!" Tayuya said heatedly

" I must agree with Tayuya-san that its been a long time since we've fought and since then our power has grown immensely." Garra said agreeing with Tayuya as he was eager to fight against the man who'd tried to use him as a weapon

Well you can by all means try to but I think I have something special in mind for Garra." Orochimaru said as he had Kabuto make the hand-signs for the Edo Tensei as the silver haired medic slammed his hands unto the ground

And as he did so a coffin rose up from the depths of the earth soon opening to reveal a man that Garra knew all to well as the man had an expression of disapproval on his face as he stared down at Garra.

" So for you to go so far as to bring ' HIM' back is unforgivable Orochimaru!" Garra said through gritted teeth

" But Garra-kun I thought it would be most splendid if you and your father had a family reunion." Orochimaru said as he stabbed the Edo Tensei talisman into the corpse of his father as life was soon brought back into his eyes

" So we meet again Garra." The former Kazekage said to Garra with faint but noticeable amount of contempt in his voice.

" Now then let's have this little reunion commence shall we." Orochimaru said

Soon a fight for the ages broke out with Tsunade and Jiraya vs Orochimaru , Garra vs his father and Naruto and Tayuya vs Kabuto

* * *

><p><strong>( Garra vs Rasa)<strong>

The father and son were clashing against one another as they launched wave after wave of sand and golden dust respectively at one another resulting in a stalemate as Garra launched several spikes of hardened sand at Rasa but he countered this by using by creating a shield of gold dust to block them. However this was a ploy as Garra was soon behind the former Kazekage landing a side kick to the man's stomach that made him skid quite a couple feet before he used his gold dust to stop himself as Garra stared down the man who made his life a utter nightmare.

" So tell me father why did you decide to seal Shukaku inside of me?" Garra asked in a simple question as he dodged stream of gold dust

" Its simple that idiot for a daimyo had was sending business off to Konaha so what better way than to show our military strength and get out clients back than to create a jinchuriki." Rasa said to his son as though it were the simplest thing in the world

" But why...why use your son instead of someone else why me?!" Garra said as he defended himself from a volley of bullets made from his father's golden dust by making an amber yellow dome construct to protect himself from the onslaught

Leaving Garra unharmed in the end before he retaliated making a large cyclops out of golden energy to attack his father , Rasa deftly evade the attacks of the monster trying to crush him into paste as it was only through years of experience that he was able to dodge the blows of the monstrous construct. Then the Cyclops construct finally walked into a trap Rasa set up for it as he had slowly been spreading gold dust around the area before he finally stopped evading and made a few motions with his hands as the gold dust around the area soon enveloping the construct as it struggled before Rasa made a fist and the construct soon exploded in to burst of golden light.

" Its simple because I knew you'd make the perfect weapon as I thought what better way to make a jinchuriki than my own son it'd be the perfect combination I'd get both away to bring back Suna to prominence and an obedient slave to destroy my enemies whenever I so please!" Rasa said with a maddened gleam in his eyes that mortified Garra

" So that's all I was to you then just a means to an end?" Garra said stupefied that his own father thought of him nothing more than a tool

" Yes you fool because the moment I sealed Shukaku inside you all you were meant for was to be weapon that would've brought Suna to greatness if hadn't been for the bastard Orochimaru then you would've been such a perfect tool to help in making us more powerful than even Konaha. So you see the day you were conceived was all but a means to an end so that Suna could once again take its place as the strongest village in all of the Elemental Nations!" Rasa proclaimed

Garra after hearing this was furious that his entire existence was nothing more than some ploy for Suna to become the strongest village in the Elemental Nations for the moment he heard this he had decided that he'd no longer hold back and that he'd crush his father for making his own existence a living hell for the past 14 years.

" I see then." Garra said with a deadly calm

As his aura flowed around him in a golden whirlwind that cracked apart the ground until he floated dead center in a large crater he created while his eyes blazed an ethereal amber yellow with the Sinestro Corps symbol in place of his pupil with wisps of energy radiating off him while behind him an image of Parallax when he possessed both Kyle Rayner and Hal Jordan appeared behind him.

" Then I guess I'll show you that in the end you can not kill what you did not create!" Garra said his voice now laced with that of Parallax as his words were of the fact that Rasa was now nothing for Garra now only considered him as a insect to be crushed under his heel

Garra soon sent multiple tendrils of sand that barreled towards Rasa who sent his own out of Gold dust to match Garra's this normally would of worked seeing as how his gold dust was denser than the Sand that Shukaku used however it was no match since the power of the fear entity flowed through it. Crushing it and seemingly absorbing it into itself before Rasa was soon overcome by the mass of now golden sand that swarmed around him but before he could even try to even get away a tendril of sand caught him by the leg and ripped the appendage clean off his body before crushing it into a bloody paste.

Rasa soon roared in pain as he tried to crawl away but was all for naught as another wave of sand crushed both his arms into a bloody past before repeating with his other leg leaving him a limbless and bleeding mess but not before clawed hand shaped construct grabbed him crushing his internal organs before it brought him face to face to Garra. For Garra was now radiating a aura of pure terror that was making Rasa want to go and bury himself into the deepest and darkest hole to escape the overwhelming amount of fear that was practically smothering him as he could barely even breathe as Garra looked at him with pure disdain.

" Now then its time to for you to experience your ultimate nightmare." Garra said in a chillingly malicious tone as his eyes soon became vortexes of ominous golden yellow and black with the Sinestro Corps symbol in the middle of it all

Rasa soon screamed in horror as his mind was forced to witness not only his penultimate fear but every horror he forced not only Garra to experience in his life but the fear he put into all those he so ruthlessly killed as he felt all of the fear , their terror at the monster he created before his now catatonic body lay slack. For his skin was now drained of color, his once tanned skin now bleached white for it hung onto his now skeletal frame while his eyes where now hollowed sockets devoid of any sign of life with his face stuck in an expression of pure horror at being forced to watch such nightmarish deaths. For Garra had completely and utterly destroyed nee obliterated his own father's mind with the power of fear itself proving himself to be a true Avatar of fear as Garra now looked at the pitiful reminder of what was once his father.

" Pathetic piece of garbage." Garra said before throwing his father's body into the air before atomizing it to nothing with a beam of golden light.

" Now then to help Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-san." Garra thought as he enveloped himself in a construct that took the shape of a medieval knight as he went to do battle.

* * *

><p><strong>( Naruto and Tayuya vs Kabuto<strong>)

Naruto and Tayuya were making quite the headway in their fight with Kabuto with him struggling to even get a hit in against the duo with them being an near unstoppable partnership with the combination of their jutsu and fighting styles making the silver haired medic have to constantly stay on the defense.

" Give it up Kabuto you know you can't win against us." Naruto said launching a jet of rage plasma at Kabuto who narrowly dodged

But it was to no avail as he was soon on the receiving end of a Storm Release: Laser Circus with a triad of the multitude of energy beams striking him dead center in the chest sending him spiraling through the air but was stopped by an elbow to the back from Naruto

" Like I'll let myself surrender to bunch of pretenders like you." Kabuto said rushing in with his hands enveloped in healer's chakra as he dashed towards the two

" Tayuya ready?" Naruto asked

" You bet Naruto." Tayuya said flashing through hand-signs

" Hey asswipe come and get it!" Naruto said making a slingshot construct that launched a moderately sized boulder at Kabuto who jumped out of the way but was all a set-up for Tayuya

" Choke on this you dipshit... Water Release: Gunshot!" Tayuya shouted launching a pressurized jet of water at Kabuto that caught him square in the chest knocking his soaked body onto the ground

However this was not the end as twin chain constructs caught him by the legs and pulled him back towards the two who were waiting for him as the moment he was within arm's length he was assaulted by an onslaught of punches that he could feel cracking his ribs and bruising his internal organs as he thanked his ' Elder Blood' bloodline that it was healing him from the furious barrage. The duo continued this until both uppercutted him into the air with him spiraling into the air as Naruto then proceeded to launch a fireball jutsu to which Kabuto barely evaded although his clothes were now steaming however he was then shocked by what was above him.

" To slow dumbass!" Tayuya yelled as she was above him to deliver a double axe handle to his back but not before she was preparing a jutsu of her own.

" It ain't fucking over yet take this Storm Release: Divinity Stream!" Tayuya shouted as a bright blue orb of energy appeared in her hand before a narrowed beam of bright blue energy was soon barreling down at Kabuto.

" Shit Earth Release: Mud Wall!" Kabuto said before he was soon having to breathe out a wall of hardened mud to defend himself from the energy beam

Yet it was for naught as although it held for a minute it was soon blown apart and was engulfed in a small explosion that struck with the force of an exploding tag for when the smoke cleared Kabuto was revealed to have his clothes now in tatters with his right forearm bleeding along with a couple of borderline 2nd degree burns across his torso that were slowly healing. However he didn't even have time to rest before Naruto shoulder tackled him a couple feet as he felt his bones creak in pain from the impact as he was stopped by an elbow to the face which made his jaw swell up before he was driven face first into the ground with enough force to cause a half foot deep crater to form from the impact.

" Come on you little shit is that all you got?" Naruto mocked as he kicked Kabuto in the stomach with enough force to make him cough up blood

" I mean seriously if this is the best you can do than I suggest you get a 2nd wind and I think this might help Wind Release: Air Cannon!" Naruto shouted as he inhaled deeply and blew out a burst of air that sent Kabuto flying with one or two of his ribs breaking.

Kabuto managed to get back up again but he was forced to activate his chakra scalpels when Tayuya came rushing in with her Tanto which she wielded with deadly efficiency as he was barely able to block that incredible speed at which her strikes came at as she attacked him with a tireless drive as not a movement was wasted with her as she slashed and hacked at his defenses.

" Wow I'm shocked that you've let yourself Kabuto to think Orochimaru's right hand man has been reduced to having to fight on even terms with one of his lowly Sound four." Tayuya mocked as they broke off the engagement before going at once more in a clash of chakra and blade

" As if you can match me your skill doesn't even come close to mine." Kabuto rebuked but was soon rethinking that statement as Tayuya faster than he could utter a single word landed several slashes on his person with them painting his damaged attire a bloody scarlet

" What was that because I don't speak little bitch." Tayuya said landing another hit on his arm that made him wince in pain

This gave Tayuya enough of an opening to land a punch to his gut that knocked the proverbial air out of his sails evidenced by her fist being outlined by his body as Kabuto was briefly in shock from the attack which allowed Tayuya to land a head-butt to his forehead hard enough to split the skin making a thin line of blood pour down his face as he staggered backwards. Tayuya took further advantage of this stabbing him multiple times in the chest before hitting him with the blunt end of her Tanto right in the temple causing him to clutch his head further in pain as his bloodline worked to heal his injuries.

" Time for you to get a wakeup call motherfucker Lightning Release: Electric Headcase!" Tayuya said as her Tanto's blade lengthened and thickened becoming like a oversized kanabo

" Get ready you fucker cause this one's gonna leave one hell of mark!" Tayuya said as she swung the construct of lightning right in Kabuto's chest which sent him flying like a ragdoll embedding him inside a boulder as he felt his bones crack apart from the sheer agony as he coughed up multiple globs of blood

" Seriously Tayuya is this the best this piece of shit can do?" Naruto asked as he spartan kicked Kabuto in the sternum with enough force to break the boulder he was embedded in

" Apparently so since he's not putting up a decent fight then again the only thing he's good most likely is being Orochi-teme's favorite cum dumpster so no wonder his skills suck." Tayuya said as she shot out a water jutsu that collided with such force that it dug a foot deep trench in the ground

Kabuto barely evaded it but not without having the skin on his left thigh being scraped off to reveal the angry blood red of his muscle tissue which made him grunt in pain as he made hand-signs for a jutsu that caused the large slab of earth to rise before being shattered into shrapnel like bullets of stone.

" Don't worry Tayuya-chan I've got this Fire Release: Flare Stream Jutsu!" Naruto said as he spat out a stream of red hot flames that melted the stone shards as it barreled towards Kabuto giving him a second degree burn on his shoulder

" Well that was easy and looks like Garra is helping ero-sennin and that old hag finish up their fight." Tayuya said

For she saw Garra's golden knight construct in a devastating show of speed slice apart Manda into nothing as house sized chunks of Manda fall onto the ground bleeding profusely as the remains of the snake boss disappeared back to his realm leaving Orochimaru to fight his two teammates

" See even your master is fucked so I think its about time that we finish this ready Naruto." Tayuya said with a smirk

" Oh you know it!" Naruto said

The duo flashed through hand-signs at a rate only a trained joinin could track.

" Storm Release: Plasma Halo!" Tayuya shouted

" Wind Release: Tornado Blast-Wave!" Naruto shouted

Tayuya loosed a halo shaped cone energy while Naruto let loose a tornado like blast of wind the two attacks combined to form a spiraling jet of energy that looked like an energized halo shaped wheel of wind that barreled towards Kabuto who could only brace for impact as the attack barreled down on him like a bullet. A small nuke like explosion rocked the area making debris and earth burn apart due to the immense amount of destruction left in the attacks wake as a large cloud of smoke was left in the aftermath.

" We did it we took the fucker out!" Tayuya cheered happily as she hugged Naruto

" It sure is but for now lets go and help the Old Hag and Ero-sennin beat that snake bastard." Naruto said as the two headed off

However just as they were about to do so Tayuya sensed a familiar chakra coming in fast towards them and seeing as how she knew it was possibly going to kill one of them she did the only thing she knew would work and that was shoving Naruto out of the way of a broken and bloodied Kabuto impaling Tayuya with Chakra Scalpels.

" Tayuya NO!" Naruto said as he dashed forward to catch Tayuya's bleeding form which was shaking as she bled out while a healing Kabuto watched as the redheaded girl was cradled in his arms

" Tayuya why , why did you take the attack for me?!" Naruto asked her as she coughed up blood from being impaled in the lungs

" B-Because I-I love y-you." Tayuya said in-between labored breaths

" W-what." Naruto said in shock that she loved him

" Yeah you dunbass I love you alright!" Tayuya admitted

" But why, why would love someone like me?" Naruto inquired of her

" Its simple its because you were the only person to show me what its like to feel like I'm not alone like I don't have to constantly be afraid to be myself around you and that you've accepted and helped me grow when I had to always live in fear because of that twisted fuck so that's I love you because you shown me what its like to feel truly loved and for that I'm truly grateful." Tayuya said before closing her eyes with a smile on her face

" Tayuya...Tayuya come on wake up , wake up, WAKE UP!" Naruto said trying to get her to wake up and live again

" Huh looks like in the end she was still just a useless waste just like how she was before Orochimaru-sama found her." Kabuto said as he wounds had now healed to wear although they still hurt they were now just an annoyance

" **Shu**t y**ou**r **fuc**king f**ac**e." Naruto growled out in rage

" Why should I I'm only saying what's true." Kabuto said as though it were the simplest thing in the world

**" I said shut your mouth you rotten bastard!**" Naruto said to Kabuto

For a massive amount of killing intent slammed down upon the area as even the three sannin found it hard to stand due to the sheer amount of it while Garra was sweating bullets from how much rage and murderous intent there was however as it was so palpable you could feel in the air. However the worst of it was for Kabuto who felt as though he was choking on the very air itself as he was forced down on his knees due to the majority of being focused on him

Naruto on the other hand was now enveloped in the lava red- orange of Kyubbi's chakra along with the blood red napalm of his red lantern aura for Kyubbi's chakra soon began to swirl and condense around him as he begun to crouch unto the ground on all fours like a fox as the chakra began to take shape. Until they were looking at a livid Naruto enveloped in a cloak of chakra In the shape of a fox that had quartet of tails swishing behind him as his left eye was a bloody crimson orb with a bestial slit in the dead center while his right was that of the Red Lantern insignia.

**" I'm gonna learn what your insides feel like."** Naruto said in a tone that wreaked of bloodlust as he disappeared in a crimson blur dashing after Kabuto

Kabuto didn't even have a second to register the pain that came to him before 4 slash marks were made across his gut bleeding profusely as he was sent flying away like a ragdoll with Naruto chasing after him he appeared right behind him punching him square in the face with a vicious right hook that practically obliterated several of his teeth as he was sent sprawling across the ground with him spitting up blood. However Kabuto's pain was only beginning as a clawed hand made of demonic chakra grabbed him by the leg slowing melting the clothing that was on said appendage as he was sent reeling towards Naruto who was towards him and as the two collided Naruto launched a punch to his stomach with such force that the lower part of his shirt was practically atomized.

Naruto then proceeded launch a barrage of rapid fire punches that filled the bespectacled silver haired ninja's vision with crimson and black as he felt his ribs being crushed from the sheer amount of force being put into the blows before being blasted back by a roar that tore up the landscape that sent him flying into the air. While Naruto however flew after him with nothing but pure and unadulterated fury as he was soon on top of him as his fist were enveloped in rage plasma as he drove punch after punch into Kabuto's body as they descended down onto the landscape with Naruto's blows melting away Kabuto's very flesh as they crashed onto the ground with Naruto still punching the ever living hell out of him.

Everyone stood in shock at the display of brutality that the enraged Naruto was showing as he was pummeling Kabuto with an ruthless amount of speed and strength this horrifying Tsunade to the point of tears spilling out of her eyes as she heard the bones of Kabuto shatter from the force of kick that sent him skidding like a ragdoll while Naruto's speeding form was soon upon him.

" Now you see why you must comeback to Konaha because if you don't then Naruto will slaughter the village that has abused him so are you truly willing to put so many lives through that." Jiraya said as he along with everyone else watched the gruesome display

Which was Naruto jumping on Kabuto's torso like it was a trampoline as the silver haired medic's internal organs were soon becoming mush from Naruto's jumping that made shockwaves that echoed along with his cries of pain as he could barely breath

**" Oh looks like someone's having trouble breathing let me help with that!"** The Kyubbified Naruto said as he grabbed Kabuto by the arms and with a mighty tug ripped his arms off at the elbow with the now bloodied stumps

" AGGGGHHH!" Kabuto yelled in agony as he tried to staunch the bleeding of stumps for arms

**" Oh did that hurt well let me cauterize that for you."** Naruto said maliciously as he launched a stream of rage plasma breathing it out like that of a dragon

Kabuto screamed in sheer agony his stomach and chest were melted to a bubbling mess along with chunks of skin and soft tissue melting off of him with his now steaming organs visible Naruto proceeded to then use his Kyubbi augmented strength to tear and slash apart Kabuto's lower intestines, liver and other organs until they were nothing more but mush before Naruto then held up Kabuto's mutilated body. As he now looked like some took a Ken doll put it in a blender set to puree before putting it in the microwave way to long as he now let the Kyubbi cloak dissipate Kabuto thinking his torment was over breathed a sigh a sweet relief that now if pain and suffering was now finally and completely all over and wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

Oh how wrong he was

" You know what Kabuto-teme I wanna see you stand up to this!" Naruto said as he held is hand a rasengan

However there was something extremely different about this one as this one was silvery white sheen to the once azure orb of condensed chakra along with four blades of chakra spinning around it that looked something akin to a shuriken that glowed a harsh snow white plus the fact that it was emitting a harsh bell like screeching noise.

" This is for Tayuya-chan you bastard! Eat this Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled plunging it into Kabuto chest with all of his might using everything he had as it sent the Kabuto flying as he screamed in agony

The attack soon skidded to a halt before it exploded into a small localized dome of chakra and wind blades that shredded everything around it until in a tornado like a explosion it revealed a 30 foot crater by 90 feet wide to reveal a very fucked up Kabuto. For his clothes were now non existent with him now being reduced nothing but a human shaped lump of deep muscle tissue that had barely noticeable hunks of skin still limply hanging off of him with his hair and eyelids being obliterated down to absolute nothing. Naruto then proceeded to capture him in a orb of red lantern energy before chucking him back at Orochimaru who Naruto looked at with an expression of nothing but pure rage and hatred before speaking with enough venom to kill a summon the size of the now dead Manda

" Get out of sights if I see you or any of your sound flunkies near me or any of those I love then I swear to Kami that I will hunt you down before I break you down in to absolute nothingness before I tear your black heart out and crush it like a grape am I fucking clear?!" Naruto inquired of the Sannin

Needless to say he got the message as he took the mortally wounded Kabuto back to Oto via Shunshin

Naruto however ran back to a barely alive Tayuya whom was barely hanging on by a thread however as he cradled her in his arms Abdullah the rage entity spoke within his mind

**" Naruto I know of a way you can save her but you'll have to act fast."** Abdullah said to Naruto from within his mind

" What is it tell me Abdullah-sama please tell I can't lose her!" Naruto said practically pleading with the rage entity

**" Its simple you must turn her into a Red Lantern."** Abdullah said shocking Naruto

" Are you sure something like that will work?" Naruto asked of the rage entity

**" Yes I'm positive now place your ring over her heart and recite the oath I'll do the rest."** Abdullah said to Naruto

" Alright hear goes nothing." Naruto said as he put his ring over Tayuya's heart reciting the oath

" In Raging Day and in Blood Nights no enemy shall escape my sights, as all who have dared to kill ne shall know my bloody wrath as I will hunt you down in the darkest hour so that you will fear my power for when the sun rises over your bloody corpse in your final hour your heart and soul I will devour!" Naruto recited as the moment he finished a massive burst of Red Lantern energy went into Tayuya's body

Tayuya soon was writing in pain as the energy of a Red Lantern coursed through her body as she began to glow and change as it began to glow an intensify until in burst of scarlet light Tayuya stood there transformed into her new Red Lantern form

Her hair now a dark ruby red that cascaded down to her elbows with her eyes chocolate colored eyes now gaining a blood red tinge to them along with her gaining a much more muscle about 20 or so more of pure muscle giving her an inch more in half as well as increasing her bust to a borderline D cup as well as her figure becoming more athletic as well.

Her attire now consisting of a sleeveless blouse painted a deep blood red with jet black wave designs covering the that showed a moderate amount of her enhanced cleavage with her Red Lantern insignia being on the center of her stomach in a backdrop of pitch black with the symbol being in snow white that as the blouse flowed down to her mid thigh in a design reminiscent of quipao dress. ( A/N think of red and black version of Chun Lee's outfit with my symbol where I described it being a mix with a gothic feminine version of what Ezio from Assassin's creed wears.)For she also wore upon her arms opera length obsidian gloves that looked like they were made from the finest silk yet still looked like they could take a hit as from the elbow to her wrist were crimson lightning designs embroidered upon them along with the Red Lantern symbol being stitched upon the hands. While on her legs were calf length armored boots that looked like something a futuristic armored warrior looked that was colored deep maroon and outlined charcoal black( A/N think of a Feminine Thor's boots but with my color scheme) for on the bottom they had a spiked heel on them

All and all she looked beautiful yet deadly at the same time

" W-what the hell." Tayuya said in shock as one minute she's bleeding out and the next she feels like she has the power to take on an army yet still come out on top

" Welcome back to the realm of the living Tayuya-chan." Naruto said with a grin on his face

" Naruto what did you do to me?" Tayuya asked the Avatar of Rage with his grin only widening

" Let's just say that you and I are now more alike in more ways than one." Naruto said making a full length mirror construct to show Tayuya she was now made a Red Lantern with her mouth agape at her new appearance

" So do you still want to be with a monster like me?" Naruto said to Tayuya

Her response being that she crashed her lips onto a surprised Naruto's who then returned it as they now entered a passionate make-out session nate make-out session before she parted

" Does that answer your fucking question Naruto-Kun?" Tayuya said as she stared lovingly into Naruto eyes as the sun was setting over the horizon

" It does." Naruto said back to her as music started to play in the background setting the mood for a romantic moment between the two Red Lanterns

" Alright who the hell/fuck is playing that shitty music?!" Both Naruto and Tayuya said as they noticed that when they cursed it was somehow bleeped out

They looked out for who was playing said music with the culprit being none other than Jiraya who had a boombox playing romantic music you'd hear in the music as he was trying to set the mood for his godson to get lucky

" Hey Tayuya-chan I just got an idea!" Naruto said with a shit eating grin

" What is it?" Tayuya replied wanting to know

" You want to beat the shit out of ero-sennin and then have hardcore sex afterwards?" Naruto asked of her who smiled back at him

" Oh you just read my mind let's get the perverted fucker!" Tayuya said with bloodlust and lust in her voice

Jiraya soon began to run away from the two Red Lanterns that were soon flying after him with the intent of beating his ass to a bloody pulp

_**And so in the end Naruto and Tayuya finally admitted their love for love another with Naruto now having both a new companion in both life and within his fledgling lantern corps with him even completing the Rasengan. Now stay tuned for next chapter as Tsunade is now inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage along with having a lot to make to the godson she abandoned so many years ago so stay tuned for the next chapter of the Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene hope you guys like this chapter<strong>

**So did you guys like this**

**I hope I delivered good enough on my promise to give you guys a good tag team fight with Tayuya and Naruto vs Kabuto hoped it was good for you guys**

**Also what did y'all think of Garra fighting his father as I thought what better way for him to use his new fear avatar powers than on the man who set on the road to become a merciless killing machine plus for those of you wondering what Garra did to him. He forced him to not only see his ultimate nightmare of Suna in flames and utterly obliterated but to see all of the horror and torment he caused Garra growing as a kid as well as the fear he put into everyone of his victims.**

**Also what did you think of Naruto's going berserk over Tayuya's pseudo death as I thought what better way to show both his love for Tayuya and for him to kick the shit out of Kabuto than to go four tails on his ass before finishing him off with a Wind Release Rasengan**

**Plus did y'all like the little scene I put together with making Tayuya a Red Lantern as I thought that I would have each of the Avatars slowly rebuild their corps by being able to transform people into lanterns of their respective corps with Tayuya being Naruto's 1st Red Lantern member and as for why she doesn't go berserk like all newborn Red Lanterns its because Naruto's love for her counteracted the normal effects of her turning into a near mindless killing machine**

**Anyways Next Chapter will be Tsunade's return as well as the Council trying to make Naruto hand the ring to Sasuke but they'll all be for one hell of a surprise**

**So anyways this is Pravus 666 signing off till next time**


End file.
